


Burn

by Pricklefritz



Series: My Dearest, Our Love is Fate [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Husbands, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Hux, Possessive Hux, Prince Ben Organa-Solo, True Love, royal!AU, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricklefritz/pseuds/Pricklefritz
Summary: Burn (v): to feel strong emotion or passion.It's been two long months since the last time Hux saw Ben. Ben, his beloved, his dearest, and his betrothed. Hux longs to kiss him, to hold Ben close again. Hux will see Ben in time, he knows, but when he does, it's a little earlier than planned, under more extreme circumstances than he had hoped. When the past comes to haunt, it comes with a vengeance. Eventually, night will have to fall, and in the dark, it's easier for shadows of the past to stalk.





	1. My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Set after my other story, Royals. You MIGHT be able to get by without reading Royals, but it's not necessary. Please enjoy and feel free to alert me of any wrong grammar and spelling. Thank you!

 

_To My Beloved,_

 

_Two months have slugged by since you became my betrothed. You may already know it, but I will repeat it to you: I miss you dearly. I still think about the day you accepted my hand in marriage, the glorious day that was—how you were shedding tears when I told you I had to go, the kiss, and so forth. I yearn for the day when my lips will meet yours again, and I wish for that day to come very soon. Worry not, my love. I promise it won't be an eternity, that I will be by your side in a heartbeat, as I wish I was. I think about you so much; Within every passing hour, fond memories of you swim into my thoughts. Sometimes I wonder how I made it through the days before I met you. You are so beautiful, though you know, and even better yet, you are mine. How will I continue to live without you? Write back to me, my love. I want nothing more, besides seeing you and kissing you, possibly in that order. I love and miss you, more than what my soul allows my mind to comprehend._

 

_Awaiting the day I will be able to hold you close,_

_Forrest C. Hux_

 

Hux folds the letter inside an envelope, and he tucks it in his coat's pocket. He looks up to the sky, a hand over his eyes as the searing sun burns onto his nose and cheeks. It's a hot day, also overwhelmingly dry. Typical.

The Tatooinian sand cuts the edges of Hux eyes as he begins to walk into town, his boots feeling warm on top the glittering sand. The town is a particularly popular station regarded as Mos Eisley, also the capital of Tatooine and hometown of the Royal Family and it's military. As far as Hux knows, it's secluded, built around scattered springs with deserts bordering the town and castle.

Hux makes his way to the post office, entering the domed building and shuddering at the shivery cold. The inside is empty, littered with letters and paper. Behind the desk, a prickly, green creature with antennas sits. Hux walks up to the desk, slowly placing down his letter with great care. The creature eyes it, almost curiously.

“Welcome, General,” The alien greets speaking in it's usual Huttese dialect.

“Greetings, Greedo.” Hux mutters back, also in impressively spoken Huttese, “I need this delivered to Alderaan with the utmost care.”

“You know you can trust my business, General,” Greedo clicks and takes the letter, chuckling, “I shall see it done.”

Hux nods a farewell and returns outside in the sweltering heat. He uneventfully makes his way back to the castle.

_Time to go back to work_ , He thinks, a little disheartened. Hux looks to the sky again, squinting,  _ I wonder  _ _ when  _ _ he'll get my letter _ ...

\-----

“Sir!” Captain Mitaka exclaims as he dashes down the hall.

Hux stops, turning to face the Captain, staying expertly straight-faced. Mitaka stands before him, his breath a tad heavy.

“Sir,” Mitaka salutes, “The princess informed me to tell you that she requests your presence. Immediately.”

“Is there something wrong?” Hux asks, alarmed.

“No, sir. She just wants you present for her dress fitting, which begins approximately at fifteen-hundred hours.” Mitaka says.

A dress fitting? Hux grimaces inwardly, wondering why Rey would want his opinion, of all people.

“Alright,” Hux inhales, adjusting the coat that hangs on his shoulders. He checks his watch, “That's in five minutes.”

“Yes, it is, sir.” Mitaka nods, “She's making her way to the tailor's shop now, sir, with Finn as her escort.”

“Which one?” Hux asks.

“I believe it's Demeter's Tailor Shop, sir,” Mitaka replies, “Next to the Mos Eisley Cantina.”

Hux stiffens.

“Very good. I shall be making my way there with haste. You are dismissed, Captain,” Hux says tensely, rolling back his shoulders.

“Thank you, sir.” Mitaka bows.

And both go separate ways—Mitaka to his work and Hux to the tailor shop.

\-----

Demeter's Tailor Shop. The name prods a sharp pain into his heart. It once was a place of happiness, one where he used to watch his mother making dresses for hours. Where he saw his mother get progressively ill. Hux stands perfectly still, memories of his mother hazing into his thoughts. A melancholic feeling sets into the pit of his stomach.

There, Hux stands, a hubbub of excited locals surround him, mixed in with an array of unpleasant chatter. Hux steps in, the air feeling cold and dusty, but the light and life in the room contrasts, making the place feel homey and welcoming. Hux doesn't move from the door, as if to take in the familiarity of the place. Hux notices how it feel more distant, as if it's a happiness he lost, never to be resurrected again.

The place is bustling. Hux stands by the door as several tailors pass by him, hauling yards of beautifully patterned and silky fabric. Finn stands to the side, looking a little weary, but always keeping his eyes on the princess. Rey is standing on a pedestal, dressed in a white gown with a long train, a veil and gloves. Hux gapes slightly, then walks up to Rey, making himself known.

“Hux!” Rey cheers beamishly, giggling, “You're here!”

“I wouldn't miss this for the world,” _But I would for Ben_ , his inside voice randomly thinks.

Rey smiles brightly, her eyes lighting up as she does so, “Guess what!”

“What?”

“Phasma and I thought about when to have the marriage, and I think it would be best to do it in Autumn.” Rey says, “Sometime around November. I've heard that Alderaan has the most gorgeous colors in Fall.”

Hux's heart leaps, excited. That leaves two months before he goes back to Alderaan. Two months before being able to see Ben again.

“So?” Rey twirls around with grace, the dress puffing out around her, and she strikes an elegant pose, “What do you think?”

Hux grins a little, stroking his chin in thought. The dress certainly is a masterpiece. Also a design of his mother, for certain. Hux's thoughts trail, wondering what Ben will wear for _their_ wedding. No doubt, the dark-haired prince would look dashingly marvelous in white, Hux thinks. Hux chuckles inwardly at the thought of Ben scowling in frustration at all the layers his fancy robes and Hux wonders if he would ask for help. Hux knows he will be more than happy to offer a hand. It will give him a reason to 'accidentally' touch the prince's smooth skin again, his black hair feeling plush and his neck tender, his lips waiting, no, pleading for a kiss-

 _Pull yourself out of the clouds, idiot_! Hux hisses to himself, reluctantly pulling himself out of his thoughts.

“Hux?” Rey waves her hand in front of Hux's face, “Are you alright?”

Hux blinks, shaking his head, “Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry.”

Rey grimaces in confusion, but then shrugs.

“As I was asking,” Rey says, looking at her reflection in the mirrors in front of her, “What do you think?”

Hux smiles, though it feels a little empty.

“It looks wonderful.”

\-----

Heading back to the castle almost feels miserable, especially with the knowledge that he will not find Ben awaiting him. Hux trudges as orderly as he can muster.

 _Don't be like this,_ Hux says to himself, _Two months, remember that._

Hux shuffles inside the training room, turning to look at the awe-some spar going on between Master Maul and Qui-gon Jinn. General Kenobi stands in the corner, next to Captain Phasma, alongside Captain Mitaka. Hux takes a stand next to the trio, observing the two lightsaber wielders. Seconds later, Qui-gon is thrown to the floor, his lightsaber deactivated. Maul deactivates his own lightsaber and offers a hand to the king, who takes it humbly.

“You did well, Your Majesty,” Maul praises, “Even better than before. You nearly had me.”

Jinn chuckles, lightheartedly shrugging, “You will always be better than me, I can admit that. Thank you. You are a wonderful challenge.”

“Your Majesty,” Maul bows respectfully.

Jinn turns to the group of four in the corner and he shoots them a warm smile.

“Ah, General Hux, welcome back.” Jinn nods, “How's my daughter?”

“Excited, Your Majesty,” Hux says.

“Ever since I blessed the marriage, she's been the happiest girl in the world,” Jinn sighs, “And that's more than enough reason to let her marry the one she chooses.”

“You are very generous, Your Majesty,” Phasma bows, “I cannot thank you enough.”

“As long as you never hurt her or let harm come to her,” Jinn says, “You never need to thank me.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Phasma bows again, graciously.

“I have to go,” Jinn says, “Duty calls.”

“Would you like an escort, Your Majesty?” Kenobi asks, “Captain Phasma...”

“I think I'll manage,” Jinn assures, “I'm sure you have plenty of work to do.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Kenobi nods, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Jinn nods and leaves, leaving the four together.

“General Hux,” Kenobi says almost instantly, “I would like to have a word with all of you, and now that you're all here, I think it will be the best time.”

“Yes, sir,” Hux stiffens, “What is it you need?”

“Captain Mitaka?” the old General gestures, telling Mitaka to explain.

“Yes, my platoon was scouting the Mar de Dunas earlier, and we noticed particularly dubious events happening around the location of the famous, or infamous, I should say, crime lord, Jabba the Hutt.” Mitaka explains.

 _Ah, the Hutts. Up to no good again_ , Hux sneers in his mind, paying close attention.

“I am not _positive_ , but there were sightings of...General Grievous.” Mitaka gulps nervously, “From what I saw, it's clear the Guavian Death Gang is affiliated with this, too.”

“I wonder what they're up to. Do you have any idea on what?” Hux asks.

“Considering Jabba the Hutt is big on the black market, I want to assume it has something to do with smuggling...of some kind...I'm not entirely sure where General Grievous stands in this picture, but the Guavian Death Gang has a history of smuggling, trafficking, and carrying out highly classified work.”

“General Hux,” Kenobi clears his throat.

“Yes, sir?”

“You've heard what's been said.” The aged General says, “I want to send you out on a field mission.”

“Very well, sir,” Hux nods, “What is the objective, sir?”

“Even though you are a General, you are the most capable. And, being the most capable, I want you to break into Jabba's palace and gather any and all information you can. I don't want another war between Jabba, or worse, General Grievous.” Kenobi explains, “Once you've collected enough information, reverse the infiltration and report immediately.”

“Yes, sir,” Hux nods again, “Should there be any trouble, do I have permission to engage in battle?”

“Of course,” Kenobi grants, “But I advise you to be cautious, just as you are. It's better to stay hidden than not.”

“Naturally, sir.”

“Your mission begins tomorrow, or a soon as possible.” Kenobi states, “If you need, you may bring someone with you.”

“I volunteer,” Mitaka offers, stepping forward, “If General Hux needs. We make a good team.”

Hux nods to that statement, though he cannot forget the last time he was on a mission with the young Captain.

 _Just make sure to keep him out of danger,_ Hux tells himself, _You do all the work this time._

“Thank you, General Hux, for taking this task. You're a noble, honorable man.” Kenobi praises patting Hux lightly on the shoulder.

Hux glances to the two Captains who can't stop grinning and he grins back to them, as if to share the happy feeling hanging in the sun-lit atmosphere.

“Thank you, sir.”

\-----

Nighttime isn't shy to come. Before all the work on his desk is finished, the light seeps behind the distant mountains, and leaving the desert planet in the cooling darkness.

Hux pushes himself away from his desk, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He snuffs out the lantern hanging on the ceiling and looks out his window. The desert looks peaceful, the sand blowing gently and the wind howling softly. A cold blow of air on his face makes Hux shiver, and he snuggles deeper into his coat. Hux checks his watch. Twenty-three hundred. Hux knows he'll need to sleep soon, especially for the mission to be successful. Hux looks to the window again.

 _What will ten minutes do?_ Hux asks himself, feeling uncharacteristically dare-devilish.

Hux shrugs his coat off, despite the night being remarkably nippy, and he swings one leg over the window frame. Slowly and steadily, Hux shoves his booted feet into small cracks in the building, climbing down cautiously. It's much higher than Ben's bedroom back on Alderaan, and though Hux doesn't mind heights, he is thankful once he reaches the ground.

Fixing his hair, Hux walks out into town. Mos Eisley is still busy; warm lanterns lure customers inside cantinas and shoppes. Drunkards litter the streets, and Jawas hobble to collect metal and trash. Hux makes his way into the desert. The sand is wild and irritating, prickling his cheeks and falling into his eyes. Hux lets the wind toss him form side to side as he walks, knowing it will do him no good to fight against it.

After being well away from the Tatooine Palace, and all the bustle from Mos Eisley, Hux collapses on the sand, his gaze up at the starry night sky. The moon is staring down at him, and Hux stares back, feeling at peace with the calm serenity the moon-lit darkness offers.

“Ben,” Hux murmurs, so softly, “Benjamin, My Love. I know you are waiting for me.”

Hux's breath quivers, a longing feeling numbing his senses.

“I want you to be here, too.” Hux says, “God, I want you here. Ben, I don't think you understand how much my heart longs for you. Everyday, I feel like you are missing from me, but I know I have to stay strong.”

Hux titters, “It's funny how I thought you'd be the one breaking down. You're so strong, Ben. I suppose I'm finally breaking down with all the stress of work.”

Hux sighs, “I want you to whisk me away, Ben, far away, where it's only you and me. I want to be able to kiss you and tell you how much I love you. Hell, Ben, I'd conquer the galaxy, just to show my love.

“I miss your hair. I miss your scent. I miss the warmth of your body when you're snuggled up in the crook of my arm. I miss it when you nuzzle your perfect nose into my neck. I miss you grasping my shoulder, as if, if you let go, I would be gone forever. I miss your wit, I miss your affection. I miss the way your heartbeat increases when I get close. I miss you,” Hux rubs his eyes, and he hugs himself, shivering, “I love you.”

Hux stands up, dusting his back from the sand. He takes one last look to the sky, “Goodnight, My Dearest. I'll see you soon.”

\-----

Hux wakes up in his bed, cold and tired. He turns to look to either side, wanting to see his prince sleeping soundly at his side, but he is met with disappointment when Ben isn't there. Hux sighs, and sits up. He is still dressed in his clothes, which is convenient, because it saves Hux time. The sun is barely up, peeking shyly from behind the mountains. Hux knows that it won't be long until it's high in the sky and beating down on the people below. The General trudges into the bathroom, mostly to fix his hair and brush his teeth. He doesn't feel like eating breakfast.

Slinging his heavy coat back onto his shoulders, he walks out of his room and goes straight to the dining hall, where he knows he is sure to find General Kenobi and the royal family. He bumps into Captain Mitaka on his way, who greets him and gives him some paperwork.

“Oh, and sir!”

Hux stop and turns back to Mitaka. Mitaka digs into his pocket and pull out a letter.

“You also have a letter, sir,” Mitaka hands the envelope to Hux, “It was mixed in with the papers this morning.”

Hux takes the letter gingerly, “Thank you, Captain.”

“No problem, sir.” Mitaka nods, “And, I want to inform you that General Kenobi is looking for you, sir.”

“Of course. I was going to go see him,” Hux says, “Are you ready for the mission, Captain?”

“Affirmative, sir.” Mitaka nods enthusiastically.

“Wonderful. Thank you.” Hux thanks.

Both turn to return on their way. Hux looks down at the letter, his heart nearly stopping when the loopy handwriting clearly reads 'Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo.' Hux clutches it closer to his chest, a small smile perking the corners of his lips, and he tucks it safely into his coat pocket before continuing down the hall.

\-----

“General Kenobi, sir,” Hux says as he approaches the General into the dining room, “You were looking for me.”

Kenobi takes a sip from the coffee in his hand, “Yes, I was, General. I need to talk to you about your mission, but I realize this is hardly an appropriate discussion to have over breakfast.”

“Of course, sir.” Hux turns to the royal family, “Good morning, Your Majesty, and Princess.”

Rey giggles, waving, “Hello, Hux. Are you hungry?”

Jinn stares to his daughter fondly, chuckling. He looks to Hux, and says, as if he caught on the General's intention of not wanting to eat the food, “You're not thinking of going on with your day without breakfast, are you?”

Of course, Hux knows the kings is jesting, and he merely smiles politely to his superior.

“Thank you for the offer, but I am not exactly hungry this morning.” Hux says.

“General Hux,” Kenobi says, “You and Captain Mitaka may wait for me in the training room.”

“Very well, General Kenobi,” Hux bows.

Without hesitating, Hux bows a farewell to the royal family and leaves the room. He arrives at the room, where Mitaka is already waiting. Mitaka is wearing a strange costume, holding a red helmet on his hip.

“Captain,” Hux greets slowly, staring at the get-up. A nervous feeling fills the ginger's stomach.

“It's an outfit from the Guavian Death Gang.” Mitaka says, tittering, “I don't think it fits very well, and it's a little itchy, but I will do what must be done.”

“Mitaka,” Hux sighs, shaking his head. He grabs the younger's shoulder, “I need you to know that I can't put you in danger.”

“Sir-”

“I know you are devoted to this military, but I...can't lose you again.”

“Sir.” Mitaka inhales, “I respect you, but I am not backing down. You need me.”

Hux purses his lips, “I know.”

Both stand in silence for several minutes, and, in those minutes, Hux itches to pull out the letter to read it. It feels as if the paper gift is burning in his shoulder, calling out his name. Hux almost reaches to it, but he stops when General Kenobi finally enters the room and closes the door behind him.

“General Hux, Captain Mitaka. I called you early to start your mission. The Guavian Death gang is moving, and this morning, there were some sightings of dubious cargo being transferred into Jabba's palace. I fear the situation is dire.” Kenobi inhales, “Captain Mitaka, your mission is to alert General Hux if anything goes awry. You will be undercover at a member of the Guavian Death Gang—one of Bala-Tik's thugs.”

Mitaka nods, his face serious.

“General Hux, I need you to suit up,” Kenobi motions to the suit on the floor, “You will be posing as Bala-Tik's assistants.”

“Oh, o-okay, sir.” Hux begins to feel anxious, as he remembers the last time he was in costume, it didn't exactly work out.

“You will overhear any and all details on what General Grievous needs, what his motives are. Bala-Tik is sure to be there, too, as he is obviously part of this scheme.” Kenobi says, “I already dispatched Captain Phasma earlier this morning, and she is currently taking care of your roles in this plan.”

“Um, General Kenobi, sir?” Mitaka peeps, raising his hand as if to ask for permission.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Captain Phasma has also alerted us of a new presence in her report, sir.” Mitaka explains, worried, “She gave limited details, but there seems to be a new affiliation.”

“What affiliation, Captain?” Hux's voice is on the edge of panic. He turns to General Kenobi, “Sir, this might compromise our mission, especially if we're ignorant of the new threat.”

“You're absolutely right,” General Kenobi agrees, and looks to Mitaka, “And, Captain Phasma only saw this new threat this morning?”

“Yes, sir, that is correct.”

“Does she have an inkling of who—or what—it might be?”

“No, sir. Captain Phasma didn't state so in her report, sir.”

Kenobi pauses for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed, “Well, I'm afraid we'll have to make-do with our new situation. You have approximately three hours before a deal is sure to close, and that means you have to depart as soon as possible.”

Hux nods, “Of course, sir. Allow me to clad myself in this disguise and we'll be on our way.”

“I already called for your transportation.” Kenobi grabs Hux's shoulder and stares down at the ginger's green eyes with his piercing blue ones, “Be weary of General Grievous. Don't let yourself get caught.”

“We won't, sir,” Hux salutes.

“Oh, and General Hux?”

“Yes, sir?” Hux feels something nervous swirling in his stomach.

“With this twist in events, I need to ask you to scrounge for information about this new presence.”

“Of course, sir. I will do what I can.”

“Good. Go now. We're all counting on you.”

\-----

 

_To my General,_

 

_Your letter left me longing for you. I long for you to keep me close, wrapped in your arms, just as you wish I was. I want you to whisper that you love me in my ear. I want you to repeat that you'll stay by my side until the end of time. Every time I see the sun in the morning, or Tyche in the night sky whilst I swim in Lake Mneme, I am reminded wistfully of you._

_The ring you gifted me with makes me so warm and fuzzy inside, and sometimes I think you're really here with me. I find myself increasingly distracted in my classes, as I always keep you in my thoughts. You are the only coherent thought always constant in my mind. I relish all the memories whenever I can, but that only makes me feel more melancholic. I know it's impossible to ask, but I am known for the impossible; Forrest, do not make me wait any longer. I need you here, by my side, and I refuse to let time pass without you._

_Recently, strange things have been happening during the night, and I do not mean the small flickers of memories that makes themselves scarce in Mneme's waters. At night, I hear a voice, as if it is whispering into my ear. I want badly to decipher what it is saying, and sometimes I do, but it is too muffled to hear. I feel safe when I hear it, and I think the Force is trying to tell me it's you, trying to talk to me._

_I want to talk to you, too. I'm sure you have many interesting things to say, you always have, but I think my thoughts are better concealed in this letter I write, with you in my mind. I love you, Forrest. No matter how far you are from me._

 

_Yours,_

_Benjamin Organa-Solo_

 

Hux holds the letter close to his lips, just standing there and relishing the warmth the curved print seems to give him. The letter feels like it's radiating some kind of magic akin to luck. Hux drinks it in, and then tucks it safely back into his coat pocket. He grabs the red helmet on the floor and places it over his head.

“Here goes,” He mutters.

He walks outside to the speeder awaiting him. Mitaka is already mounted on one, standing by for the General. Kenobi is standing with his arms crosses, his expression sincere.

“Collect all you can, come back safe, and report,” Kenobi reminds, and Hux nods, “And, remember, should you need back-up, Phasma's squadron will be on stand-by. Master Maul will lead her.”

“Thank you,” Hux's voice sounds garbled and deep through the mask.

“Be on your way,” Kenobi says, “I will always be in contact, but you need to hurry.”

Without another word, Hux and Mitaka fly, going to their destination with haste.

\-----

Upon arriving, the duo do their best to sneak into the group as discreetly as possible. Hux is enormously relieved when they are not questioned or stopped—it's as if they were always there the whole time. Hux turns to Mitaka and gives the Captain a small, reassuring nod.

All is well until the silence is interrupted with thundering footsteps which makes Mitaka visibly tense. Hux is tempted to pull the younger behind him, but he holds his ground, and so does Mitaka.

A figure heavily clothed in black emerges from the shadows, leaving the sand in his wake as the black fabric trails behind him. He stomps angrily towards the Death Gang, who pay him no mind, and he stops in front of Bala-Tik, who gives him a brief nod. The black-clad then goes to move to Mitaka's side, leaning on the wall too far away from Mitaka to hurt him, but too close for comfort. Hux peers over his shoulder as inconspicuously as he can to try to analyze the newcomer.

 _This must be the unknown threat_ , Hux thinks, and he is surprised at how calm he feels at the newcomer's arrival.

The man is tall, his build heavy and lanky. The robes show no skin, and it makes Hux wonder if this _thing_ is even from this galaxy. The black-clad's stillness makes Hux a little uneasy. Hux catches a glimpse of the man's helmet, which chills him to the bone and leaves a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. It's obvious to Hux that this man-thing is potentially deadly.

 _If only I could see under his mask_... Hux thinks, annoyed at the piece of clothing that leaves Hux more on the vulnerable and ignorant side.

Just then, a slimy pink Twi'lek makes himself known, and gains the attention of everyone at the palace's entrance, the black figure included.

“Lord Jabba requests you, Bala-Tik.” Bib Fortuna says in Huttese to the gang, offering the way in to the palace, “He's ready to discuss final payments with General Grievous.”

“It's about damn time,” Bala-Tik snarls, spitting into the sand.

Hux and Mitaka race to group with the Death Gang as they head inside, following Bib Fortuna as the pink Twi'lek leads them to the giant slug-like crime lord. The black figure stomps behind them, and it relieves Hux a little because he notices it draws attention away from Mitaka and himself.

Upon seeing the group with Bib Fortuna, Jabba lathers his lips with his gooey, and frankly, very gross saliva. Hux has to hold his breath to stop from vomiting.

The black figure stands behind Hux, which is concerning in case Hux needs to make a quick escape, but for some strange reason, he feels safer when the black clad draws closer.

Hux can feel himself and the atmosphere tense when General Grievous enters the room, and Hux glances briefly to Mitaka, though it is nearly impossible to identify the young Captain through the disguise. Grievous coughs, and Jabba finally begins to speak in Huttese dialect.

“Bala-Tik, my boy. You have done a great job,” Jabba says, “You successfully brought me Han Solo.”

“Enough with the flattery, Jabba. I want to get down to business.” Bala-Tik growls irritably in heavily-accented Huttese.

“Of course, of course,” Jabba chuckles, “But I need to thank you, because this is a perfect lure for the prince, and when he comes, that is certain to contribute to the fall of Alderaan. With his power, I will be able to overthrow the Tatooine royal family, and all will belong to me.”

Hux's heart beat increases. Downfall of Alderaan? A prince? _His_ prince? Hux has to bite his tongue from saying foul things, though he fears he cannot hold back his anger if this continues. Hux swears he can feel Mitaka glance to him, as if to say, ' _don't worry and don't give us away._ '

“If this plan succeeds,” General Grievous adds, “Remember, The Supreme Leader sought to use this prince for his ultimate plan to rule the universe. I won't allow you to abuse his powers. Remember that he entrusted The Emperor to overtake his plans. Yes, as part of our agreement, you will be able to use the prince, but he is property of the First Order.”

“And, the bounty, then?” Bala-Tik interferes, “You promises a hundred-thousand for the capture of Han Solo and the _Millennium Falcon_.”

“You will get what you deserve,” Grievous snaps.

“I demand for it now!” Bala-Tik hisses, “I've already waited three days.”

“Relax, my boy,” Jabba's voice booms, “Bib Fortuna, transfer the credits to Bala-Tik, would you?”

Bib Fortuna nods, and motions for the Death Gang to follow.

“My men will stay until the transaction is complete,” Bala-Tik says, “And then, we will be on our way.”

“Take your time, my boy,” Jabba guffaws. Jabba turns to look at the man in black, and he smiles with a lick of his lips, “Kylo Ren. It's nice of you to join us.”

 _Kylo Ren_? Hux feels his heart beat faster, _Who is Kylo Ren_?

“It's my pleasure.” Kylo Ren says, his voice inhumanly dark and radio-like, but obviously distorted by the mask's voice modulator. Kylo Ren steps in front of Hux.

“I trust you have the plans?” General Grievous asks.

“Of course.” Kylo Ren replies.

“It's very generous that the Master of the Knights of Ren come in person to deliver them-”

 _Master of the Knights of Ren?_ Hux questions, getting more and more anxious, _What is that? Another crime gang on Tatooine?_

“-And you and your knights will be rewarded.” Jabba says, then asks, “Where are the plans?”

Kylo Ren reaches into his robes and slowly pulls out a paper halfway out. Mid-way, he pauses and then he tucks the papers back into his clothes. Jabba and Grievous stare at him, dumbfounded.

“I, in fact, have a...miniature problem with this plan of yours,” Ren says softly, “I'm afraid I can't give you the blueprints.”

Hux looks to Mitaka, who looks to him and shrugs. Hux knows the Captain is becoming uneasy in his suit. He can basically hear Mitaka saying, ' _this wasn't part of the plan...or back-up plan_.'

“What did you say?” Grievous snarls.

“You hear me, General.” Something about the way he says 'General' makes Hux jittery, but he has no time to dwell on that. Immediately, Ren whips out a blaster from its holster on his thick belt and he shoots to the General Grievous, who immediately dodges out of the way.

Jabba exclaims, slinking away from the line of fire and into a safer place. The three other members point their blasters to Ren and shoot. Meanwhile, Hux steps in front of Mitaka and aims his blaster to the 'Knight of Ren' as well. General Grievous wheezes, and takes a lightsaber in hand, igniting it.

Kylo Ren stills, but then fights the three members down, knocking them unconscious with remarkable strength, and he returns to shooting Grievous, who deflects the beams with ease.

“Who are you?” Grievous growls, igniting another lightsaber.

Kylo Ren says nothing, but continues to shoot. Mitaka squeezes past Hux and begins to follow Jabba, looking back, as if to assure Hux it's okay.

“No!” Hux exclaims, but he's distracted with deflected blaster fire nearly hits him in the shoulder, “Shit.”

Hux aims to Grievous and shoots, too, all while thinking, ' _Mitaka, you better have a good reason for following that slug._ '

Grievous looks to Hux, his eyes widening, “You, too?”

The cyborg General is then immediately shot in the torso, and he collapses, coughing and moaning. Kylo Ren immediately takes his chance and he goes to cut the robot General's legs off with his sword.

Of course, it isn't just any sword. It's a lightsaber.

The sword's blade is red and crackly, and alive. The blade burns through the metal and cuts clearly, causing Grievous to yelp out a scrooping sound. It pierces Hux's ears, and it sounds so inhuman, Hux doesn't even think it comes from Grievous.

“W-Who are you?” Grievous grunts, coughing.

Without answering, Kylo Ren looks back to Hux, and tilts his head. He speaks, still through his mask's apparatus, “Oh, I didn't notice you.”

Hux aims and shoots Ren without a second thought, who, just as Grievous had done, deflects it with his 'saber. Hux shoots again, but the gun clicks, and Hux stares at it in panic. _Out of ammunition?!_

Kylo Ren disengages his 'saber and tosses it aside, throwing his fists into the air. Hux mirrors, ferocity burning in his eyes. _I will not fail. For Ben._

Both engage in a fistfight. The other is strong, and Hux quickly evaluates this person's abilities. He is strong and quick. Fighting with impulse rather than skill. His weakness seems to be his left side, where his defense is lacking.

Hux kicks his foot up to the Ren's lefts side, and kicks, and quickly pulls back into a defensive position before his opponent has time to retaliate. Kylo Ren lets out a puff of air when the kick lands, but Hux is surprised to see him still acting as if nothing happened. Hux ducks after a punch, only to be kneed in a face shortly after, and then elbowed in the back of his head once he tries to rise up. _Bad move on your part, Forrest. Stay steady. Breathe. Regain composure and strike back_.

Hux knocks his opponent right in the head when he sees the chance, sending the man stumbling backwards, but not down completely. Hux doesn't give, and begins to throw punches like his life depends on it, which it very well might have.

Though he is down on the ground, the man is not vulnerable. Just as Hux is about to ask for his opponent's surrender, Hux is kicked down to the ground, and his enemy is looming over him. In the corner of his eye, Hux notices the lightsaber on the ground. _Honor verses_ _life._ Hux's mind despises the idea of being a dishonorable solider. _But I'd throw away my honor for Ben, under an_ _y_ _circumstance._

Hux is shot back to the present when he looks back up at his aggressor, and he is almost a second short of avoiding the man's deadly attacks, and he does so by rolling on the ground, and swinging his leg around to knock his opponent down once more. Stumbling to get up, Hux runs over to grab the lightsaber still on the ground. It zaps to life with a spark, and Hux grips the 'saber tightly. _Time to remember some fencing techniques_.

Kylo Ren stares at the weapon in Hux's hand, then braces himself. Hux swings the 'saber around, mostly to test it, and then swiftly brings it down on his aggressor. He only manages to graze Ren's shoulder, and Hux blocks a blow before striking again. The blade creates a small gash into the helmet's strong material, and his enemy finds himself once more on the floor. Hux points the crackling red blade's point to Kylo Ren, looking down with a steady expression.

“I offer you a chance to surrender,” Hux says.

The Knight on the ground raises his hands to his mask and unlatches it from his face. Hux's heart stops when his eyes come into contact with all-too familiar, soft brown ones. Hux drops the sword, his hands quivering uncontrollably, his mind thrown into a petrifying horror. He covers his mouth with his hand.

“General,” Ben nods, tucking back some sweat-drenched hair behind his ear. Hux wants to yell at him, possibly because the young prince is grinning or something.

Hux finds it impossible to think straight. _This is a dream. I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming_.

“Y-Your Majesty!” Hux manages to stutter, and he unlatches the helmet from his head. Hux tries to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes, but he cannot stop all of them from rolling down his cheeks, “Ben.”

Hux wraps his arms around Ben, sobbing softly, “What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me? Ben, why didn't you use the Force, or something? Why didn't you tell me?”

“Shh,” Ben shushes softly, stroking the back of his General's neck, “I wanted to. I really wanted to, Forrest, trust me. I wanted badly to tell you that I was coming, that I needed to save my father and that I was going to see you. Had I told you, this mission would been jeopardized.” Ben presses his lips onto Hux's nose and he holds him tight.

“I am...lost.” Hux mutters, “I want to do so many things, but nothing at the same time. God, Ben, you are my weakness, as much as I hate to say it. My beautiful weakness. I want to kiss you and talk to you, but I also want to fuss over what you've done. What- what are you wearing? What the hell is Kylo Ren?”

“How about, for now, we focus on...” Ben motions to the twitching General on the floor, who is now eerily silent, “And, I promise you, I will tell you everything. And you can talk to me.”

“Okay, okay. I just- I want to say,” Hux adds quickly as both rise to their feet, “I miss hearing you talk. I miss you. I...I love you.”

Ben calls to his ligthsaber with the Force and looks to Hux and nods, “I love you, too.”

Before he can bite his tongue, Hux can't stop himself from worrying, “You're not hurt, are you?”

“It's just a shoulder, Hux,” Ben rolls his eyes, walking over to General Grievous.

Hux almost stops him, but he hesitantly lets the prince crouch and observe the General.

“General Grievous.”

“Prince Organa-Solo,” There is a hint of spite in the cyborg's weak voice.

“You are hereby taken into the custody of the Military of Tatooine,” Ben looks to Hux, “I'll leave your fate to the General Hux.”

“Sir!” Mitaka calls, stumbling in front of the General and saluting, “I have located His Majesty, Han Solo.”

“Take me to him,” Ben says, walking up to the Captain.

“Ben!” Mitaka's face lightens up, “It's been awhile!”

“Mitaka, it's nice to see you,” Ben nods, “Where is my father?”

“Where's Jabba?” Hux cuts, and he looks to Ben, “I'll go get your father.”

“Jabba fled his palace, sir. Han Solo is busy repossessing the _Millennium Falcon_ , sir, but he assured me he'd be fine and I should go inform you, sir.” Mitaka explains.

“Where?”

“Hanger Six, sir.”

Ben begins to move, but Hux grabs his wrist, tightly pulling him back.

“Ow! Hux, what-”

“Mitaka, alert Captain Phasma,” Hux says, “I need her to neutralize the Death Gang and transport General Grievous to a secure stronghold. And, Captain, I want to assign you to take Ben back to the safety of the palace.”

“Hux, no!” Ben protests, trying to wiggle out of Hux's grasp, “Nothing is going to hurt me. I need to make sure my father is safe.”

“I will do that, Ben,” Hux says, trying to contain the anger from seeping into his tone, “I need to make sure that you are safe. With the Guavian Death Gang looming, and who-knows-what stalking this shady castle, I will not let you walk into the arms of danger. Please, Your Highness. Not now. You can be cross with me after. You may even hit me if you like, but not now, please.”

Ben opens his mouth to protest again, but he closes his mouth and nods, “Yes, General.”

“I've already alerted Captain Phasma, sir. She is already engaging, sir,” Mitaka informs, then turns to Ben and motions for him to follow, “Come along, Your Highness. We must get you to the castle straight away.”

“Hux,” Ben murmurs.

Hux looks up, and tilts his head, as if to question.

“You stay safe, too, alright?” Ben requests.

Hux's heart flutters and he smirks, bowing his head, “Very well, Your Majesty. Your wish is my command.”

 


	2. I missed you (For the thousandth time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Hux are finally together again, and they take the time to reconcile.

 

“Your Majesty Han Solo,” Hux calls loudly, his voice echoing.

Hux turns the corner, and gasps in surprise as he bumps into Han, catching the older man by his elbows.

“Your Majesty!” Hux exclaims in surprise.

“Kid!” Han shouts back, a sense of relief in his tone, “Where's Ben?”

“The Prince is currently in the safety of the finest of the Tatooinian Military.” Hux informs, letting Han go.

“And Jabba?”

“The coward fled the palace shortly after our ambush,” Hux explains, “We will continue to pursue him. He is the least of your concerns. Our priority is to get you to safety.”

“Uh-huh.” Han grunts, “I have to find the _Falcon_ and the plans to the Alderaanian palace.” Han pauses to think, then shakes his hand, “No, nevermind. Ben has them. Let's find the _Falcon_.”

“I assumed you checked Hangar Six?”

Han nods abruptly, “She's somewhere here. If Jabba used her to escape...” and he continued to mutter something about 'putting a bounty on Jabba's head so large, he won't be able to come anywhere close to inhabited systems.'

Hux merely follows as the elder man leads the way through the hangars. Soon after, Han begins to talk, which is relieving to both, because the silence is strangely bothersome.

“You know, Ben thought of this plan,” Han says, “Somehow, he knew this was going to be planned.” Han shrugs, “It must be due to his kidnapping. The Force told him something. Well... according to him, Anakin told him. Apparently, he was warned of a dubious turbulence in the Force.” Han laughs, “His words, not mine.”

Hux laughs, too, but a worried feeling grows in the pit of his stomach. _The threat is real._ Hux tells himself, _After all, there are problems concerning Grievous,_ _Jabba, Ben_ _...I wonder if this also puts Rey in danger._

“Do tell, what was the plan?” Hux asks, curious, but also to take his mind off of the stressful matter.

“Well, since he received the new knowledge, he began searching for underground and black market operations or whatever. And I mean _extensive_ research. He got himself recruited to 'kidnap' me to 'lure' himself into a trap where he would get caught, _but_ he foiled _their_ plans, and ensured a success.” Han explains.

“By foolishly putting himself into danger.” Hux finishes bitterly.

Han laughs at that, “Yeah, I guess so.” Han pauses, “But it was clever. Without his involvement, this could have taken a far worse route.”

“I agree,” Hux nods.

Han stops at a hangar, Hangar Ten, peering inside the open space to see his beloved ship sitting there peacefully. Han grins, and nudges Hux.

“There she is.” Han states, though it's obvious, “And lucky for you, you're going to co-pilot. Ever driven a freighter before, kid?”

“Of course. It's part of my training.” Hux replies, “Let's get a move on. I want to get you back to the Tatooinian Palace as soon as possible.”

“Okay, okay, _sir_.” Han snorts.

Hux rolls his eyes and motions for Han to lead the way, and Han does with a semi-mocking grin. Hux follows, entering the ship. Han makes his way to the cockpit, wasting no time in sitting in the pilot seat to prepare for liftoff. The _Falcon_ hums to life, and it makes Han smile.

“Alright, kiddo,” Han says, “Let's go.”

Hux nods, buckling in the co-pilot seat. He preps the ship, working in coordination with Han's movements. Soon, they are up in the air, navigating and charting a clean path to the Tatooinian Palace.

“So,” Han begins, leaning back in his seat, “How have you been?”

Hux inhales, thinking, “I've been doing well...”

“But?”

“But, up until recently, I've been really lonely.” Hux says, and then he gasps and clasps a hand over his mouth, “I should not have said that.”

“Said what?” Han asks, “That you're lonely? Why not?”

Hux pauses, wondering why he freaked out.

“So, you're lonely because you don't have anyone, huh?” Han guesses, grinning, “No, even better, you're lonely because you _miss_ someone. Well, _missed_ , aren't I right, kid?”

“How do you deduce that?”

Han snorts, as if it is obvious, “I have a wife I love, kid. Without her...” Han sighs, “God, I don't know what I'd do with myself without her.”

Hux nods slowly, as if to say he understands. _But, do I really?_ Hux asks, wondering.

“Who's the lucky one?”

Hux fidgets, feeling a little anxious and uneasy, “Well, he's special to many people other than me. That's all I feel comfortable with disclosing at the moment.”

“Kid, it's not like I'm going to judge. I learned, in my experiences, love is hard to avoid, and nearly impossible to stop.” Han says, a knowing look in his eye, “No matter how much she calls you a scoundrel, or no matter how much you tease her of being annoyingly regal.” Han chuckles, “Ah, the good ol' times.”

“No, I don't think I can tell you without him there to approve.”

Han titters, “That's some controlling partner you found, there.”

“No, I just don't think he'd want me to. It's his choice, too, you see.” Hux says nervously.

“Ah, well, alright.” Han sighs, “So...recently, Ben's been twitterpated.”

“Oh, has he?”

“Yeah.” Han chuckles again, “He found someone he can't stop fawning over. I think it's the new princess who visited Alderaan for shelter, due to her country flooding so severely, it left the palace halfway underwater.”

“You mean Princess Oola of Kamino.” Hux asks.

“Yes, her. She's a _magnificent_ dancer.”

“What do you think of the controversy concerning a Twi'lek ruling the Kaminoians?”

“Honestly, kid, she's a wonderful Twi'lek who _earned_ her throne. She is a great leader, a strong-willed woman.” Han says, “She's like a daughter to me. It's obvious why Ben likes her.”

“Hard to tell with his fickle nature, isn't it?” Hux asks, feeling mildly annoyed.

“I suppose, but rumor has that he's begun to court her.” Han says, “I understand. If I were him, I would take her as my own.”

Hux feels his blood turn hot, boiling in the pit of his stomach, “I honestly do not think Ben would be so brash into marrying her! He barely even got to know her for a month!”

Han pauses, looking to the silently pissed off Hux. “Hey, what's gone into you, kid?”

Hux quickly regains his composure, and looks away. “Nothing. Nothing at all. That was unusually uncharacteristic of me.”

“Uh-huh...” Han says in suspicion, his eyes shooting Hux a chilling knowing glance. “Sure, kid. I guess you're right in some way.”

For the rest of the way there, Hux can't help be feel uneasy, and also a little anxious in speaking to Ben again. _It's alright,_ He tells himself, _I'm overreacting for no reason._

Or, at least he hopes.

\-----

Hux gets no break once the _Millennium Falcon_ lands. Ben is the first to bombard him, flinging his arms around the ginger General before Hux even gets a chance to speak. Hux hugs him back, a little shocked due to the prince's hasty movements.

“I missed you.” Ben mumbles, nuzzling his nose into Hux's neck.

Hux chuckles breathlessly, inhaling some of Ben's sweet scent and stroking his lover's back. Hux nearly cries at how familiar Ben smells; exactly as he was two months ago, like crisp fresh air. Hux never wants to let go, but he pulls back as Han makes his way down the ramp. Ben gasps softly as Hux pulls away, but he lets the ginger escape his grasps.

“Your Majesty Solo,” Hux bows, “Welcome to the Tatooinian Palace.”

“Just Han, kid. Thanks.” Han says with a wink.

“Mr. Solo,” Mitaka steps up, his hands behind his back, “Would you like me to show you your room?”

“Huh? Oh, no, kid. I need to talk to your leader.”

Hux instantly perks, “What would you like to discuss?”

Han looks to Hux, raising his eyebrows, “I'm interested in having more assistance in case we ever get attacked.” Han looks to Ben, “I gotta keep this kiddo safe,” He says as he ruffles his son's hair. Ben grimaces and pulls away, trying to move his messy hair back in place.

Hux then has a small urge to tell Han that only he could do that, but he bites his tongue instead and nods.

“Absolutely.” Hux forces, “Would you be alright with Captain Mitaka escorting you? Mitaka?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yeah, that'd be fine.” Han nods.

Mitaka straightens himself, clearing his throat, “Alright. If you wouldn't mind, sir, could you please follow me?”

Han nods dismissively, and he holds Ben's shoulder, “Stay safe, kid.” He looks to Hux, “Keep him safe.”

“I will.” Hux assures with no hesitation whatsoever. _Forever_ , goes unspoken.

Han then leaves with Mitaka, and Hux and Ben are left alone. Hux takes time to soak in Ben's lovely self, enjoying the slope of his nose, the bright brown in his eyes, the softness of his skin, the waves of his inky hair-

Ben is the first to move, and he goes to hug Hux again, but Hux has a better idea. Instead he brings Ben's rich red lips to his own and steals a kiss. Ben melts in Hux's arms, his eyes slipping closed as he fervently returns the kisses with hot passion.

“I've missed you.”

“You told me already.” Hux says in between kisses.

“I'm just,” Ben sighs, speaking very quietly,”I'm just scared I won't see you again.”

“You shouldn't be scared.” Hux assures, bringing Ben's head down onto his shoulder.

“I had nightmares of never seeing you again, you know.” Ben whispers, huddling himself in Hux's hug, as if to hide himself.

Hux hums, “I'll always end up with you.”

Ben smiles, and he pulls away, palming Hux's chin, “You're so handsome. I missed looking at you, you know. I love your eyes. Did I ever tell you that?”

“I believe you mentioned that once,” Hux says, a warm feeling blooming in his chest.

Ben just continues to stare, “I'd say that 'I missed you' again, but you'd just roll your eyes.”

Hux leans in and he kisses Ben's cheek, “I love you,” He whispers into Ben's ear. Hux loves the goosebumps that cover Ben's skin.

“I love you, too,” Ben says breathlessly.

Hux can't resist the smile that spreads on his lips, but it's not like he wants to resist it, anyway. Hux continues to grin stupidly for a while, feeling very emotionally overwhelmed, but he loves every second of it, especially if it's shared with the love of his life.

“General Hux! You're back!”

Hux turns, letting his hand drop from Ben's face, and he stiffens. It's the princess, her visage glowing brightly—either due to the sun or her smile, Hux has no clue.

“Your Highness.” Hux bows.

“Hello, Ben!” Rey greets, “It's so nice to see you again!” She says as she wraps her arms around him.

“It's wonderful to see you are doing well,” Ben says, hugging her back. Hux purses his lips.

“Guess what! Just guess!”

Ben takes him time to ponder, “What is it?” He asks slowly.

“Phasma and I decided to get married on Alderaan in two months!” Rey says.

“The same time the Fall Festival begins! How wonderful!” Ben claps his hands together, “That's always been my favorite time of year!”

“Really?” Rey asks, perking, “I've never been to Alderaan in the Fall.”

“Oh, Rey,” Ben grabs her hands, “You're going to love it! The town is always so busy! We have arts and crafts, music, traditional Alderaanian foods. On the first day of the festival, it is traditional for the royal family to host an Autumn feast. At the end of the festival, it is customary for the villagers to return the kindness to the royal family with gifts.” Ben pauses, and then he smiles, hopping up excitedly, “You should stay the whole month of November!”

“That sounds like a marvelous idea!” Rey hops along with him. “I will have to arrange that.”

“That reminds me...during the festival, it is even more sacred to get married.” Ben says, “The festival celebrates kindness, coming together, and appreciation for everybody in your life. Ideally, it is customary for the heir to the throne to get married around this time once said heir turns eighteen.”

Hux blinks, looking to Ben, “Hold on. Aren't you the heir?”

Ben spares Hux a shy glance, “Yes...?”

“Are _you_ getting married around that time, then?” Rey asks, narrowing her eyes. Then she grins mischievously, “Are you?”

“No,” Ben laughs, “You are!”

Rey gasps and playfully jabs Ben's side, “I know that!”

Hux chuckles, brushing away some hair from his face.

“But, be honest, do you love someone?” Rey asks, generally curious.

“Well,” Ben adverts his eyes, biting his lip, “Would it kill you if I told you I don't want to say?”

“Yes it would, actually.” Rey crosses her arms, pouting.

Ben sighs, “Yes.”

Rey cheers, “I knew it! So, who is it?” She takes Ben by the arm, “I bet it's that princess Oola! I'm so happy you guys are living together-”

“Not a permanent arrangement,” Ben coughs, “And I d-”

“-We're best friends, and you know, she's the best. She's so nice and helpful!” Rey continues, “C'mon I have so much things to tell you! Let's go to my room.”

“Your room?!”

Rey giggles, “Relax, silly. It's just the same as your room, I bet.”

“I- but-” Ben stutters, hopelessly following Rey, “Hey- what- What about the General?”

“Oh,” Hux clears his throat before Rey can answer, straightening his back, “Oh, don't worry about me.” Hux says. On the inside, Hux is seething, “I need to report to General Kenobi, anyway.”

Ben spares Hux an apologetic, worried look, as if he had read Hux's mind with the Force or something, before disappearing with the hyper princess. For some reason, Hux can't stop feeling bitter the whole time he makes his way to General Kenobi.

\-----

“Ah! General Hux, I've been waiting for you.”

Hux steps into the room, and he smiles in greeting when he sees the older General.

“I would like to report, General Kenobi.” Hux says, slipping into a chair across Kenobi.

“You bring all good news, General Hux,” Kenobi says, “You managed the capture of General Grievous, you secured Jabba's Palace, you rescued Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo and King Han Solo- I'd say you did a _very_ wonderful job.” Kenobi chuckles, “Of course, I don't think I can image you doing something less than exceptional.”

“Thank you, General.” Hux thanks, “It would seem you have all the information about what happened already.”

“I do.” Kenobi pauses, “General Grievous will have to be interrogated.”

“I realize this.”

“If it isn't too much to ask...I would like to request that you interrogate him. If you are busy, I understand, but I-”

“I will have to think about it, General. I am exhausted. Please give me time.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” Hux starts out of the room, eager to get back to Ben—or rather take Ben back from the princess or wherever he may be.

“Oh, and General Hux?” General Kenobi says, and Hux turns his head back to look at Kenobi.

“Yes, sir?”

“I think His Majesty Qui-Gon Jinn and Princess Rey will be hosting a dinner this evening for the guests.” Kenobi says, “It's important that you get your rest. You have no more work today.”

“Thank you, sir.” Hux bows.

With that, he leaves Kenobi and goes back to find Ben.

\-----

“And I was thinking that white would look nice, but green is a good color, too, you know?” Rey babbles, “I went with white, though, because I think it looks more traditional, and if we ever have the marriage on Tatooine, it would still look fine.”

“Right. That makes sense.”

Hux knocks softly on the princess's door, and the duo in the room go immediately quite. Rey is the first one to speak.

“Who is it?” She asks.

“It's General Hux.”

“What do you need?” Rey opens the door to her room, looking at Hux curiously, “Does my father need me?”

“Does my father need _me_?” Ben asks, moving behind Rey and also staring at Hux.

“No, I...” Hux pauses, careful, “I wanted to speak with Ben.”

Rey's gaze shifts from Hux to Ben, “You mean, like, catch up?”

“Precisely what I mean.” Hux nods.

“Um, alright. I guess it's okay.” Rey shrugs, and she hugs Ben tightly, “Come back after you're done talking to Hux. We still have so much to chit-chat about, and I need to introduce you to people!” Rey says, “Don't take too long.”

Ben titters, “I won't.”

“In the meantime,” Rey smiles, “I'll go find Phasma!”

“Very well.” Hux nods, and out of politeness, he adds, “Do you require an escort?”

“Nope!” Rey says as she begins to skip down the hall, “Only that you return Ben back to me when you're done.”

Hux visibly frowns at this. Ben merely laughs.

“She's a great friend.” Ben says, and he looks to Hux. Gently, he nudges Hux's elbow, “What's up? I felt that you were upset when Rey took me away.”

“I was.” Hux wraps his arms around Ben's midriff, “I was jealous. Still am. She thinks she can just have you whenever she wants. Doesn't she have Phasma?”

“Hux...” Ben titters, “You can't have me all to yourself.” Hux opens his mouth to shoot back an argument, but Ben shushes him before he can have the chance, “Not right now, anyway. Soon.”

Hux whines, “I don't want to wait soon.” He grabs Ben's hand and pulls it up to his own cheek, “I already made you mine.”

Ben smiles, “I know.”

Hux kisses the hand he was holding, and he sighs.

“Do you want to talk about what happened after I left?” Hux asks, “I feel like I've been gone for so long.”

“You have.” Ben says, “After you left, I could barely concentrate on my studies, but I passed all of my classes. Technically, I am now eligible to take over the throne from my mother and father, as long as I find a suitable princes-” Ben halts, “Um...spouse.”

“So, it's still impossible to marry me?” Hux asks, “I have to be royalty?”

“It's preferred for it to be a princess.” Ben says, “That's why I said 'spouse.'”

“They don't know about us.” Hux says, even though it is completely unnecessary because it is also completely obvious.

“No, they don't.”

“There are...rumors, you know.” Hux says, moving away from Ben, “You're infatuated with this...” Hux can feel his frustration boil in his blood, “ _Princess_.”

Ben droops, his face displaying sad hurt, “W-what?”

“You know. Princess Oola of Kamino.” Hux hisses.

Ben stays silent for a while, and Hux peers over his own shoulder to catch a glimpse of Ben. Ben looks close to tears, his eyes shimmering with broken light.

“You...believe those rumors?” Ben asks in a hurt voice, and he clutches his chest, “You think I would hurt you like that?” Ben purses his lip, sniffling and trying hard to keep his voice from wavering, “Did you not read my letters? Do I not sound genuine to you?”

Hux is slightly taken aback, a horrible feeling stirring in his chest. _Oh, Force. I really didn't think this through, now, did I?_ Hux wants to hit his head on the terra-cotta walls, _You idiot. Dolt. Fool. You're so brash. Why did you even believe some stupid rumor over his true feelings?_

“I believe everything about you, beloved.” Hux says quickly, turning around to look at Ben. He walks over to the prince and he grabs his hands again, “No, no, what I thought was foolish. I don't have an excuse, but I was a fool.” Hux kisses each of the prince's fingertips. “I suppose, after being away from you for so long, I believed you gained some kind of fancy towards this maiden.”

Ben turns his face away, but doesn't pull his hands out of Hux's grasp, “You don't think I love you enough to stay loyal to you? Regardless if we were separated by millions of scattered stars?”

To Hux, it feels as if a knife is being slowly driven through his heart. He finds it hard to swallow.

“No, I never doubted you, Love,” Hux coos, “I don't know what came over me. I got jealous.”

Ben scoff-laughs, “Believe me when I say I thought about you everyday in every waking moment when you were not there to love me.” Ben sniffles, “Even around her. She's a charming woman, but she is certainly not my lover.”

Hux bites his lip, “Please forgive me, my Love.”

Ben turns and he smiles to Hux, “I forgive you.”

Without needing to think much about it, Hux leans in a presses his lips to Ben's. Ben sighs and returns the kiss. Hux moves his fingers into Ben's hair, the familiarity of the stands almost shocking him like lightning. But it felt _right_. Two pieces of the puzzle, finally complete.

\-----

Before Hux can let Ben sleep in his bed, he treats Ben's wounds, which aren't much of a problem because they are already cauterized. Hux dabs bacta and wraps the wounds anyway, even as Ben fusses about Hux fussing over 'nothing.'

Ben crashes on the bed and falls asleep soundly, snuggling deep in the covers that smell very strongly of Hux's shampoo and cologne. Hux figures that Ben _obviously_ doesn't mind, and the sight of—finally—seeing his prince snuggle in his bed makes his heart all warm and fuzzy.

Hux leaves Ben for a while to grab a food tray. He is sure Ben is starving, so Hux collects a rare variety of fruit, some bread, jam and honey, meats, and a pitcher of water to deliver to Ben—honestly, anything to satisfy his prince.

Hux makes his way back to his room, and Hux knocks at the door, but he figure's that just silly because it is _his_ room. Hux comes in slowly, and he sets the tray full of food on the stand beside his bed.

Hux spends the rest of his mid-afternoon watching over Ben, but he eventually feels himself begin to nod off, too.

Hux slumps tiredly on his desk and closes his eyes.

 _I'll wake up when Ben wakes up_. He thinks, _Everything will be fine_.

\-----

Hux jolts awake when he hears Ben shuffling on the bed. He instantly snaps his neck to look at Ben, who is staring at him with a beautiful, wide smile on his face. Hux smiles back.

“Hello.” Ben says cheerily, stretching a little with a small yawn, “It's good to see you.”

“It's good to see you, too.” Hux replies quickly, and he leans down to plant a kiss on Ben's warm forehead. Ben giggles and kisses Hux's chin in return.

“What's the time?”

Hux looks to his watch, “It's evening. An hour before dinner. Eighteen-hundred.”

“Oh,” Ben says.

“You must be hungry,” Hux says, pushing the tray closer to the prince. “I picked it out for you. Do you need anything else?”

Ben grabs the bread and spreads the jam on it daintily as he hums in thought, “Not really. Do you have a change of clothes I can borrow? Something I can wear for dinner?”

Hux kisses Ben's forehead again, “You already look stunning for dinner.”

“I might in your eyes, but I must also look presentable. I am the prince of Alderaan, after all.” Ben says with a roll of his eyes, “And you don't have to treat me like I'm higher than you. You're my to-be husband.”

Hux feels very, indescribably joyful when Ben says that.

Ben takes a small bite of the bread, delicately wiping some jam from the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb before taking another bite. Ben looks up to Hux.

“Are you okay?”

Hux blushes, “Me? I'm perfect- I mean to say that I feel perfectly fine, more so around you- erm...” Hux rubs the back of his head, adverting his eyes, “I'm glad you're here with me.”

Ben smiles, “Me too.”

Hux sighs and goes back to relaxing in his seat.

“Do you want to talk now?” Ben asks, taking a bite of the apple in his hand.

“Only if you want to,” Hux says, wanting to stroke Ben's rosy cheek.

“Well, don't you have questions for me?” Ben asks, and Hux 'oh's.

“Yes.” Hux clears his throat, “Firstly, and most importantly, I need you to tell me why you decided to risk your life by going into Jabba's Palace.”

Ben snorts with a roll of his eyes, “I had to act affiliated. I've been searching for anymore traces of the First Order for months, you know.”

“But why?” Hux asks with a tilt of his head, “You could've put yourself in a potentially dangerous spot- actually, you _have_ put yourself into harm's way.”

“Forrest,” Ben sighs, “I don't think you understand.”

“What is it?”

“The crime rate on Alderaan has become...concerning.” Ben mumbles, “We had to double our security staff since two months ago.”

“Why is that?”

Ben turns away from Hux's stare, and he looks down at the food in his hand, “I didn't want to concern you.”

“What is it?” Hux feels more anxious now, and he grabs Ben's wrist. Ben gasps and tries to yank his hand away from Hux, which Hux allows, but it leaves him confused and worried. “Ben, what it is?”

“The Palace has been repeatedly infiltrated and raided since the day you left.” Ben says, and Hux almost forgets how to breathe, “We were always safe, of course. Uncle Luke and Master Yoda always protected us during those times, but I decided it was time to take things into my own hands.”

“That's foolish,” Hux says defensively, “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I...I don't know...I just didn't want you to worry so much about, I guess. You seem so stressed about everything, and I know how to hold my own-”

“Ben,” Hux exhales worriedly, “You should've told me.”

“I know.” Ben sighs, “But I studied and researched. As you know, my father was a smuggler and war hero, I was able to get him in on anything threatening the peace of Alderaan. Eventually, I collected a group of well-trained, trusted people who were joining the cause to destroy the remnants of the First Order. These are the Knights of Ren.”

“Yes, but _who_ are they? How do you know they are not spies—or worse, the enemy itself!” Hux exclaims, hopping to his feet.

“Forrest, these people were all once Padawans of the greatest Jedi Knights.” Ben says, “Master Yoda, Master Luke, Master Qui-Gon Jinn—All of them taught the Knights of Ren.” Ben pauses, “Granted, I've never actually seen or talked to them in person...”

“Ben!”

“ _But_ the Force tells me it's right.” Ben snaps back, “After we created a band and after they made me the rightful Master, being the most powerful with the most pronounced linage, we formulated a plan to use the raids and infiltrations to our advantage. In being my alter ego, Kylo Ren, I knew I had the advantage of mystery.” Ben continues, “The Guavian Death Gang is one of the more prestigious criminal gangs in the entire galaxy. It was simple to figure out that the Guavian Death Gang was involved in something highly classified—my Knights and I were certain it was something to do with the First Order, since the Order was once one of their closest affiliates.”

“I see.” Hux rubs his chin, “That is a very logical lead. I don't know how I didn't think of that.”

Ben beams happily, “I'm glad you think so.” Ben clears his throat, “Anyway...another close affiliate to the First Order is, of course, one the biggest crime lords in the galaxy as well: Jabba the Hutt. Now, this is when the pieces come together.” Ben says, “When our biggest lead was Jabba, my father and I instantly planned his capture.”

“Whatever for?”

“Jabba wanted Han Solo for a long time, before I was born, even, because my father still owes him money from failed smuggling deliveries.”

“Oh, for goodness sake.” Hux sighs, shaking his head.

Ben laughs, “But, we could also use this to our advantage, you see. When my father was captured, I was able to track him back to Tatooine, which was surely the place where an important deal would close. I went to Tatooine claiming that my Knights and I were working towards the First Order's cause, and that I had the plans to the Alderaanian Palace.”

“You lied so you could listen in on the deal and stay ahead of any attempts of attacks on Alderaan.” Hux mutters, “You needed to know what the First Order was up to.”

“Yes.”

“That...Incredible. And brave.” Hux says.

“That's where I learned of their plan, and you have, too.” Ben says, “The only thing that was left of me to do was to eliminate the enemy and bring down the First Order myself...but, I needed General Grievous for that, which is why I kept him alive.” Ben explains.

“You don't know where it is.” Hux guesses.

“Yes. I had no idea he would be there, so it was lucky. I was hoping to drag some information out of Jabba or Bala-Tik when I got the chance, but I got something better, at least.” Ben hums, “My only concern is that I won't be able to read his thoughts because he's a cyborg, but we need to try. My planet is in danger, and now, so is yours.”

“Well,” Hux smiles with a shy shake of his head, “Tatooine never was a safe place to start with.” Hux says, “You're incredible.” Hus leans down and places a caring, loving kiss on the prince's lips. “We'll try everything, I promise.” Hux says as he rests Ben's head on his chest.

Ben exhales softly, and he closes his eyes, “I know we will.” Ben buries his nose into Hux's shirt. “I'm glad you're here with me.”

“Me too.” Hux says.

“So,” Ben says, “We should get prepared for dinner.”

“That is a good idea. We can talk about this later.” Hux agrees, and he reluctantly parts with Ben, “Do you want me to find you 'more presentable' clothes?”

Ben chortles, “That would be nice.”

Hux grins at this, and as to almost literally physically fight his body from going over to hug and kiss Ben again.

“I'll be right back, my Sweetheart.” Hux says playfully as he makes for the door.

“Don't take long, my Love.” Ben shoots back with a charming wink.

Hux is sure that when he walks out of the room, his heart has melted like a bucket of snow on Tatoonie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draaamaaa!  
> And, again, if you find any errors, please feel free to point them out! Enjoy!


	3. Le Llano de Susurros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Ren arrive... Hux and Ben spend some quality time together.

 

“I found something that might fit you,” Hux says as he walks in, carrying a basket of elegant fabric in his hands.

Ben looks up and smiles to Hux, “That's wonderful.”

Hux places the basket at Ben's feet, giving the latter a suspicious glance.

“Are you alright?” Hux asks, “Is there something wrong?”

“No.” Ben stands up, “I was just...” Ben blushes, turning away, “Admiring the engagement ring.”

The already melted heart-gloop lurches in Hux's chest and he smiles brightly.

“So,” Ben gently grabs the fabric and straightens it out to get a better view, “You picked out something heavy and silver.”

Hux laughs, “Well, in my defense, there are only two people who are as tall as you.”

“Really?” Ben snorts, “And who are they?”

“Phasma and His Majesty Qui-Gon Jinn.” Hux replies with a titter, “His Majesty was more than pleased to lend you proper clothing, though.”

“These are the _king's_?” Ben nearly drops the exquisite robes as his mouth hangs agape, “Oh, no, I couldn't possibly wear the king's outfit. That's too improper of me.”

“But he's letting you borrow it.” Hux says, “Just try it on.”

“Alright.” Ben sighs, “Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“Of course not.” Hux says, “I'll get ready after you're done.”

Ben nods, and then the takes the basket and brings it into the bathroom. Hux sighs and goes to his closet to search for a freshly pressed uniform. Hux figures he'll need to change his outfit after a day in the rough sand and sun. He doesn't have much of a selection, after all, he is no royal, but he has a decent enough wardrobe varied for many occasions.

Hux goes with a slightly more fancy outfit; he puts on a white tunic, black breeches, and black leather boots which come up just above his knee. He'll have his greatcoat to top it off.

Of course, he is still very, very sandy. He knows he'll need to take a quick shower before appearing for dinner.

Hux takes a seat at his desk and snags a small cut of fruit from the tray next to his bed. He takes a bite nonchalantly, and waits until Ben is done in the bathroom.

“Forrest!” Ben calls, and Hux shoot out from his chair, “I need help with these clasps!”

“Coming!” Hux says, and he opens the bathroom door.

Ben turns his head to him, a sheepish blush darkening his cheeks. Hux raises his brow, as if to ask, 'what do you need help with?'

“Could you...” Ben lifts his hair up and reveals a long string of unclasped buttons running from his neck to the base of his spine, “I'm having trouble figuring these out.”

“Of course,” Hux steps up, his hands shaking in excited anticipation, “You're still on the first layer?”

“It's very complex.” Ben pouts, kicking Hux a little with the heel of his foot.

Hux chuckles, “Sorry, my dear, I knew that.” Hux presses a kiss onto the Ben's nape, which causes Ben to exclaims and jump.

“What was that for?” Ben asks, but he does not turn around.

“Because I love you,” Hux says, and he kisses Ben again.

Ben shivers, “Well...that feels very...odd.”

“In a good or bad way?” Hux asks, starting to fasten the buttons from bottom up.

“Good.” Ben says hastily. “...I would turn to kiss you back...”

Hux hums, “I know.” And he continues to fasten the dress, “You're going to look stunning.” Hux says with a small laugh, “You're going to be the most beautiful one there.”

“You're just saying that because you're madly in love,” Ben says.

“Hm...maybe.” Hux says, clipping the last button together before stepping back.

Ben turns around, looking into the full-body mirror that hangs on the wall. He pulls down on the robe to straighten out every wrinkle, and he smiles, shifting from side to side to see the ends of the dress bounce around at his ankles.

“Perfect.” Ben says, and he points to a piece of fabric on the floor, “Could you please pass that to me?” Ben asks.

Hux picks up the kimino-like piece and hands it to Ben. Ben pulls it on himself, and clips several hidden hooks. Ben lets the sleeves fall over his hands, and he motions to the last, sheer piece of fabric. Hux gives it to him and Ben drapes it over himself, tying the sash tightly around his waist to keep the fabric from moving around so much. Ben sighs in satisfaction, twisting around to get a good view of the full outfit. Hux smiles, especially at the thought that Ben looks like a majestic fairy prince.

“Perfect.” Hux says.

Ben turns to him a smiles back, “Not as hard as I thought it would be. Definitely easier than my prince garments.”

Hux steps close to Ben until the smell of sweet Alderaanian trees almost makes Hux nauseous. Ben's breath hitches, and he exhales shakily.

“I still need to do my hair and make up.” Ben says, combing his hair away from his face.

“Alright,” Hux peck Ben's jaw, “Take your time. I'll be waiting outside if you need me.”

Ben blushes a healthy rose and he nods, “O-Okay.” Ben stammers, and he turns quickly to start working on his hair.

“Wait, Forrest,” Ben says with a sense of urgency in his voice.

“Yes?”

“I...I have something I need to tell you.” Ben says, inhaling as he turns away from the mirror, “The Knights of Ren...”

“What about them?”

“Well...they might be...” Ben fiddles with his hands for a while, but he continues, “...Coming tonight.” Ben says, but then adds quickly, “I've alerted them about Grievous, and I figured it would be okay for them to...um...help with the cause. A-after all, they _are_ on standby for these circumstances, and since this is such a huge lead, I've decided that they should come to Tatooine to collaborate with you- or something.”

“Ah.” Hux says softly in slight surprise, “Tonight? The Knights of Ren?”

Ben nods. Hux 'oh's. He pauses to ponder; it's a good thing—Hux assumes—that the Knights are coming. Upon the Knights' arrival, Hux knows he will be able to determine if the Knights' cause are to destroy the First Order. If so, Hux knows he'll have powerful allies by his side. On the other hand, if they are against bringing down the First Order, it could be obviously problematic.

Anyway, more importantly, he'll meet the people that could potentially be the death of his beloved.

“That's quite alright.” Hux mumbles, tapping his chin, “Someone will have to alert the king.” Hux pauses, “Never mind, I'll do that.”

“Alright.” Ben smiles, “Thank you.”

“Anything.” Hux grins back, and he opens the bathroom door, “Do you need anything else?”

Ben shakes his head, “No. Thank you.”

Hux's grin grows goofier, and he replies cheerfully, “Anything, if it's for you.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

It takes a while, but Hux eventually finishes his to-do list; The king is informed about the possible guests, Hux has gotten dressed for dinner after a quick cold shower, Ben is prepared and looking as gorgeous as ever, and dinner is made.

Hux offers his elbow to Ben to escort him to the dining area, where the kings, princess, and military staff are all waiting. Ben blushes nervously when all eyes lay on him and he gives the seated a sheepish bow. Hux lets Ben's hand slip off his elbow, and both go different ways—Ben takes a seat besides his father, and Hux sits across him, next to Mitaka.

“Ah, so I see the robes fit you well, your Highness.” Qui-Gon says with a warm smile.

Ben nods, “It's very comfortable, your Majesty.” He clears his throat, “If it's okay with you, I would like to be called just 'Ben,' please.”

“Of course.”

“We should all go by our first names,” Rey pipes in, looking to her father, “It'll be easier that way.”

Jinn nods, “A pleasant idea.” He gently claps his hand together, “I can't speak for you, but I am hungry. So, without further ado, help yourself.”

The king and the princess help themselves to a wonderful arrangement of meat, grains, and vegetables. Ben is hesitant to help himself, and only takes a polite portion of the food. Hux takes about the same, but that because he isn't normally hungry.

Once everyone gets their share, they all dig in. Ben takes a small bite and he gasps.

“This is delicious!” He exclaims.

Jinn smiles brightly, “I am very glad you enjoy it. It's my favorite dish.”

Ben titters, and takes another bite, “I had the impression it wouldn't be as good as the food on my home planet, but I was most definitely wrong.”

“Ah, yes. After a while of living on Tatooine, it might seem like the food is bland because of our limited menu, but with the perfect amount of balance, Tatooinian dishes have the capacity of being the most delicious food in the entire system.” Jinn says. He dabs the corners of his mouth this his napkin and clears his throat, “So, are you enjoying your stay so far, Ben?”

“Yes, absolutely. I haven't been anywhere exciting, but your palace is lovely.” Ben says.

“Well, thank you. Did you know that this chateau is the oldest in all of Tatooine? Renovations have been done across the centuries, of course. It is a very old castle.”

“It's very beautiful.” Ben says.

“What I've heard about you is that you are incredibly brave.” Kenobi says, “I heard you were at Jabba's Palace and essentially captured General Grievous.”

“I did.” Ben titters, taking a small bite of his food, “It was important to me—and my people—that I stepped in.”

“You are certainly fit for royalty. Of course, I know your mother wouldn't accept anything less.” Jinn laughs, “That woman is a wonder.”

Han's lips curve into his signature crooked half-smile, “She is the most incredible person I have ever married...and I've only married once!”

“I am fortunate to have her as my mother...” Ben mutters, and he laughs a little, “I can only imagine how perturbed she must be. She doesn't like it when I put myself in danger, such as these circumstances.”

 _I don't either._ Hux says, but he holds himself from speaking it out loud.

“Well, we are very glad to have you here.” Jinn says. He pauses, “Your father's been talking to me about the recent state of your beautiful planet. It would seem you have run into some kind of trouble?”

“Well, it is worrisome.” Ben says, “With the status of the First Order, it's been pretty tricky to keep Alderaan peaceful.”

“You know, Tatooine would be more than happy to help, especially since my daughter developed a particular fondness for your planet. After all you've done for Tatooine, the least I can offer-”

“Honestly, your Majesty,” Ben sighs, “You don't have to worry about me.”

“Benjamin, you are like a son to me.” Jinn says, “If you ever need our help, you will get it.”

“I know, Qui-Gon, and I thank you.” Ben says, and he look to Han, who just nods with a proud smile on his face.

“General Grievous is one of the First Order's most prestigious ally.” Kenobi says, “With him in our custody, you have given us a big advantage.”

“Of course.” Ben says, “But I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for General Hux and Captain Mitaka.”

“Thank you,” Mitaka mumbles with a shy blush.

“I was only doing my duty.” Hux says, taking a bite from his food dismissively, “I was glad I found the prince during my assignment.”

“I wish I was there! I would have kicked butt!” Rey exclaims, punching her fist into the air.

“Rey.” Jinn sighs.

Rey titters and drops her hand down, “But that's if I was there.”

“It was dangerous.” Phasma says.

“Ben was there.” Rey points out.

“Ben was in disguise.” Hux says, almost bitterly.

“No one knew Ben was there at first,” Mitaka tries.

“And Ben has a lightsaber _and_ combat training.” Jinn adds, “And he has good control of the Force, I'm assuming.”

“Alright, alright. You're right father, Phasma, Hux. I shouldn't have been there.” Rey says with a lighthearted laugh, “But it still would have been cool!”

Just then, a loud knock is heard at the door. Ben gasps, his silverware clattering onto the plate.

“The Knights are here.” Ben says, and he looks to Jinn, “May I please be excused?”

Jinn nods, picking up his robes and following the young prince. Of course, Hux follows him, too.

Ben is hesitant to take the door, but he opens it after a short pause and a long breath. Behind the door stand six figures draped in black robes. Mixing in with the desert's night sky, Hux can barely make out the group. It is almost...frightening.

“Master Kylo Ren.” The one in front of the door says, and he bows, “We came as soon as possible.”

Ben spares a quick glance to Hux's direction, and Ben nods, opening the door wider, “Come in.”

All stroll in almost in sync, and take their hoods off after stepping over the threshold.

“Welcome to the Tatooinian Palace,” Jinn says, bowing in respect, “You must be the Knights of Ren.”

“Yes, we are,” The one with the silver-white hair says, stepping forward, “Allow me to introduce myself,” He bows, “My name is Achlys.”

The shortest of them all stands forward, “My name is Sylvester, sir.”

“Call me Oizys, your Majesty.” Say the one with the brightest blue eyes.

“Phonoi,” Says the one with a bird-like gaze, and nose, for that matter.

“My name is Rose, and this is my counterpart, Spoons.” Says the one with blond hair as he motions to the freckled brown-haired man behind him.

“All of you, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Jinn says, “Please make yourself at home.”

“Yes, please do.” Hux says suddenly, catching curious glances from the Knights, “I am General Hux,” Hux bows, “It brings me elation to make your acquaintance.”

“Please, come to the dining hall. Dinner is on the table. I would love to get to know all of you.” Jinn says. Hux nods in agreement, but only one of the Knights—Phonoi—was really paying attention to him.

Jinn begins to make his way back to the dining hall and Ben follows with the Knights close behind. Hux is last to fall in line, as he needed to close the door that had been left open, which let in a chilly desert breeze.

 _These knights aren't very warm, are they_ _?_ Hux wonders in his mind with mild annoyance. _Whatever...I s_ _hould get back to the dining room._

And he quickly makes his way to the dining room, steeled and curious.

 

O/O/O/O

 

“We were lurking around the Alderaanian asteroid belt,” Rose retells, nudging Spoons, “Ever since Kylo stationed us there, we were able to intercept potential threats from reaching Alderaan. It proved to be a very effective method. ” Rose says with a small laugh.

“Yes,” Ben says, “But not only did you protect me, but my people as well. Thank you.”

“It was nothing, really. Only two months on a moving asteroid belt, stopping at least two dozen ships a day, and sustaining long periods of time without food or water.” Spoons says with a smile, “A small feat, honestly.”

“How did you manage that?” Hux asks without interest, picking at the remains of the food on his plate, “The Force or...?”

“No, no,” Spoons shakes his head, “I specialize in herbal medicines and spiritual rituals. One such ritual can give us enough energy to survive harsh conditions.”

“Well, that's nice.” Hux mumbles, huffing very discreetly.

 _This is taking so long_ _._ Hux thinks, slumping into his seat. Normally, he'd be a polite host, but Ben was seated in front of him. How does Ben expect Hux to hold back? Ben _knows_ what Hux wants most: to spend time with him. Alone.

“It's been a long evening, I think,” Jinn finally says, wiping the sleepiness from his eyes, “You deeply interest me, and I would like to discuss further affiliations with you but...we should rest.”

“Oh...of course.” Spoon nods, closing his mouth.

“All who want to leave, you are dismissed,” Jinn says with a warm, concluding smile, “Goodnight. To those looking for me, I will be in my bedchamber.”

“Alrighty,” Han says, standing up abruptly, “Thank you for this lovely dinner.”

“Yes, thank you.” Ben adds quickly, standing up and bowing politely, “It was very good.”

Jinn says, “It is an honor to house a royal family such as yourself.”

Rey stands up to take her leave, curtsying to those sitting at the table, “Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning, Ben.” She says, before leaving the dining room with Phasma following close without a word.

“Um...Can I do anything for you, Ben?” Mitaka asks.

Ben turns to the young Captain, “No thank you. Goodnight.”

“Very well. Goodnight to you as well.” Mitaka says.

“Kylo,” Achlys says, tapping Ben on his shoulder, “We're going to be making our way towards the desert tonight to find the optimal places to guard.”

“That's fine. Come back due sunrise.” Ben says.

“Of course.” Achlys nods.

And as quickly as they appeared, they disassemble from the dining room one by one until they are no where in sight.

Han inhales, patting Ben on the shoulder and giving him a big hug, “I'll be with the _Falcon_ , m'kay, kid? Stay safe. Oh, and,” Han gives Ben another hug and walks away, muttering, “That one was for Chewie.”

Sooner or later, it only Ben and Hux remain in the dining room.

“So,” Ben says, gripping the back of a chair and massaging it with his palms, “That was nice.”

Hux breathes in a gasp of air, looking around as if to make sure no one is present besides Ben. His precious Majesty.

 _He looks so..._ Hux finds himself unable to find a word that finishes his thought because there are simply _none_.

“Yeah.” Hux forces, but he doesn't feel like moving his lips. No, he'd rather stare at Ben and pray to some otherworldly force he wasn't drooling.

Ben bites his bottom lip, freezing his hand on the chair.

“Do you want to sleep?” Hux asks quickly, noticing Ben's tired posture.

“Well, will you be with me?” Ben asks Hux.

For some reason, possibly because the thought of waking up to Ben beside him gives him a warm feeling, Hux doesn't respond as quickly. Ben looks to him worriedly.

“You won't be with me?” Ben straightens, gripping the chair tightly, “Where will you go?”

“What? Oh, no, no, my Dearest,” Hux breaks his spell, hurrying to Ben's side and delicately grabbing the prince's hand.

Ben smiles as Hux kisses the backs of his hands.

“If you feel tried, we can sleep.” Hux says.

“If not?” Ben raises his eyebrow and smirks.

Hux pauses, “Well...” _What is there to do?_ “I can...take you to a place I know. A safe place. A place that means more to me than anywhere else on this ball of sand.”

Ben's face lights up.

“I would love to go!” Ben says, “Where is it?”

“I'll show you,” Hux says with a playful grin.

Hux offers Ben his hand, and Ben takes it with a shy smile. Hux leads the prince to the castle doors, and Ben grabs his elbow.

“We're going outside?” Ben asks.

“Yes.” Hux looks back to Ben, who seems a bit uneasy, “Well, there are some places inside the castle that are just as lovely,” Hux adds hastily, “If you prefer.”

“No, wait,” Ben says, “I want to go where you're taking me.”

“Alright,” Hux opens the door, letting in a cold, sandy draft to slip into the castle. Ben shudders, pulling on the king's garments to keep himself warm.

“Oh,” Hux notices, closing the door softly.

“I shouldn't be wearing this,” Ben says, motioning to the robes, “They aren't even mine.”

“I'm sure the king won't mind, Highness,” Hux says, and he grabs his greatcoat from his shoulders to hand it to the prince, “Wear this. It will keep you from the cold.”

Ben smiles and takes the coat gently, carefully slipping into it, “Thank you.” He looks to Hux, “What about you? Won't you be cold?”

“I'm used to it,” Hux says, opening the door again, “And I have you.”

Ben grabs Hux's hand with a grimace, following him out, “What does that mean?”

“You warm my heart,” Hux says with a smile, and he looks back to Ben, “That means I'm never cold.”

Ben giggles and lightheartedly shoves him in the shoulder, “You're bad a flirting, you know that?”

Hux blushes, tittering softly, “You know me so well.”

Ben grins, and entwines his fingers with Hux's, resting his head on Hux's shoulder. Hux kisses Ben's forehead, and continues to lead Ben into the city.

He can't help but realized the way Ben's hair sparkles in the city lights, and it leaves him with a nostalgic feeling from his time on Alderaan. Naturally, it's not as beautiful as when the soft sunlight of Alderaan makes Ben's skin look so plush, or how the rain makes his eyes come to _life_. How come Alderaan has the magic to make Ben a living phenomenon?

On the other hand, Ben looks like he belongs in the desert, save for his pale skin and ebony hair. In a strange spiritual way, Hux knows the desert would love the life Ben brings with him.

Hux pauses, though not catching Ben's attention.

No, none of that is true, Hux realizes. Hux knows all of it is in his mind. It's in his mind and he _hates_ that is it. Ben is the light of his world, the love of his life. Everything would look abundantly plain, would it not be for Hux's uncanny way of looking at the world only when Ben was _at his side_. Ben _is_ his everything.

“Forrest?” Ben asks, nudging him softly, “Are you alright?”

“Hmm?” Hux shakes himself out of his thoughts, “Yes, my dear. I'm fine.”

“You just feel a little...odd. I can't pin-point it. Are you upset?” Ben asks.

“In a way,” Hux replies and kisses Ben's forehead, “Don't worry about it. I'm fine.” Hux pauses, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Quite.” Ben says, “The city is beautiful at night, but,” Ben eyes a drunkard stumbling out of the cantina, and he brings himself closer to Hux, “I prefer looking at it from a distance.”

Hux laughs softly, and he pulls Ben closer, “It's okay. We're almost there.” Hux points to an easy exit out to the desert, “There's an alternate route, if you would like.”

“Yes,” Ben nods.

Hux doesn't hesitate in walking out into the desert with Ben at his arm. It's better this way. No one would be able to hurt Ben and they would be alone.

The desert is calm. There isn't harsh winds blowing sand into their eyes and the sun isn't there to burn their skin. Hux begins to relax himself, that is until Achlys decides to pop out of nowhere.

“Everlasting!” Hux exclaims, jumping back.

Ben grips Hux's arm tighter in surprise, only to chuckle softly when he sees it's only Achlys.

“Hello.” Ben greets, “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” He replies, “I was making my way to...” He points in a direction.

“The Desierto de la Muerte,” Hux says.

“Yeah, that's the place.” Achlys says, “The Knights apparently picked up some a strange disturbance in this Force...” He looks to the pair, “You shouldn't be out here.”

“And you should get going, Achlys. The others will wonder where you are.” Ben says, dismissing Achlys.

“Right.” Achlys mumbles, and he continues to tread the sand towards his intended location, “As usual, call us if you need us.”

Ben sighs when Achlys is out of sight, and he places his head back onto Hux's shoulder.

“It's a little further.” Hux says, and Ben hums. Hux pauses, then asks, “What was that about?”

“Apparently, they found something in the Desierto de la Muerte worth investigating.” Ben says, “If it's bad, they'll tell us. Don't worry.”

“I always worry, especially if it's concerning you.”

Ben smiles. “Yeah, I know-” He cuts himself off, abruptly going rigid. He perks his head up, looking around to listen to...well...nothing at all.

“I can...hear my mother?” Ben asks, looking to Hux in confusion.

Hux grins, and lets go of Ben as Ben drifts away from Hux's grasp to follow the 'voice.'

“Ben, welcome to the Llano de Susurros,” Hux says, “The Plain of Whispers.”

Ben looks back, his moon-lit hair seemingly _floating_ as he turns back to look at Hux, “What?”

“It's my secret place,” Hux says, taking a seat on the cool sand, “It's not charted as important on any Tatooinian map, so nobody comes here.”

Ben walks back to Hux and takes a seat next to him.

“But...I swear I heard my mother...” Ben pouts, folding his legs up to his chest.

“You did.” Hux adds, “I like to believe you did.”

“Hm?”

“This is where I rested and talked to you,” Hux says, “Legend has it that the air brings you thoughts from those who are thinking of you, no matter where in the galaxy. The legend isn't as popular as it once was, but it still rings true...to me at least.”

“I see...” Ben smiles, “My mother just whispered to me good night...she must be sleeping by now...”

Hux nods with a hum, looking up to the sky.

“So...why did you bring me here?” Ben asks curiously, “Is this Tatooine's equivalent to Lake Mneme?”

“ _My_ equivalent,” Hux corrects, “But yes, I guess so.”

“It's beautiful here. You could never get a view with this many stars back on Alderaan.” Ben lies onto his back, “I wish I knew more of Tatooine astronomy.”

Hux has never studied Alderaanian astronomy, but he reasons he doesn't _have_ to, as Ben _is_ his star. A renewed feeling of being totally in love warms Hux's heart again, especially when he reminds himself Ben is fated to marry him, if things go according to plan.

“You know, the stars tend to be in the sky rather than in my eyes.” Ben points out with a teasing grin.

Hux mirrors the smile, and he nuzzles Ben's nose while stating softly, “Now, that, my dear, you are wrong.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

Hux brings Ben back to the Tatooinian Palace when it becomes too late. He doesn't mind _at all_ when Ben falls asleep in his lap or when Ben keeps prodding at an uncomfortable spot on his knee. The thing that matters is that Ben's _there_.

Now, close to sleep himself, Hux carries Ben bridal style safely back to the palace. Sleeping in the Plain of Whispers wouldn't be so bad, but with the First Order subtly wreaking havoc on the galaxy, Hux couldn't take the chance, especially if it means he might lose Ben.

The castle is awfully silent compared to outside and it makes Hux's ears ring. The cave-ish chateau is warm and welcoming, Hux's room even more so. Gently, as he always is, he places Ben onto the bed and climbs in with the prince. Careful not to jostle Ben awake, Hux shifts himself into a position close to Ben, somehow not choking on his hair or stifling Ben's oxygen. Needless to say, Hux never slept better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted something sweet and fluffy, so here it is!  
> Of course, if there are any bothersome mistakes, please don't be afraid to point them out! ^.^


	4. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux needs to find a way to retract information from General Grievous...But...the cyborg is proving himself to be a little...tricky...

Hux absolutely loathes himself when he has to to get up from bed. It's the early hours of the morning, the sun barely up. Hux hates that he forces himself away from Ben's familiar warmth to go to work. Ben is still sleeping soundly, lips parted slightly, soft skin glowing beneath a curtain of black ribbon locks. Hux, out of bed, gives himself time to wake himself up, which also gives him the perfect excuse to stay with Ben a little longer.

 _This is what I've been dreaming about_ , Hux thinks, elation numbing out all of his other senses. _I wish I could stay here forever...beside my Sweet. My Dearest, my beautiful love..._

Of course, Hux knows it was a fool's dream. It wouldn't always be like this. 'Longer' doesn't last. Begrudgingly, Hux soon finds himself up and at 'em.

Hux goes down to the dining hall to catch a quick bite. He is relieved when he sees Phasma, Mitaka, and General Kenobi at the table.

“Ah, General Hux,” Kenobi greets, “Good to see you finally up.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I trust you are well rested?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very good,” Kenobi nods, “After what you did yesterday, you deserve a nice rest. Come here. We're discussing what should happen with General Grievous.”

Needless to say, Hux obeys and strolls to the table, pulling out a chair for himself.

“I suggest, sir, that we send in one of the Knights,” Mitaka says, “They are, after all, Force-users, correct? And they aren't royalty, such as Prince Benjamin and Rey Jinn.”

“That's a plausible idea.” Kenobi nods, stroking his bearded chin, “Tell me, General Hux, what do you think?”

“Well...we need to consider all our options.” Hux says as he reaches for a banana. “For example, Mitaka's idea is logical, but who's to say the Force is completely reliable? And who's to say the Force will work on a cyborg such as Grievous?” Hux takes a bite from the banana.

“Good point. I don't think I thought about that...” Mitaka mumbles.

“Alright.” Kenobi clasps his hands together, “For the moment, let's try to extract the information from him with a simple interrogation, such as what Captain Phasma suggested earlier. If that fails, we may use the Force.”

“Very well, sir,” Mitaka bows, “When should we start?”

“As soon as possible, Captain.” Kenobi says, “General Hux, would you be willing to do it?”

“Of course, sir.” Hux nods, finishing off the banana.

“When can you interrogate General Grievous?”

“Anytime, sir,” Hux gets up, wiping his hands on one of the napkins set on the table, “Actually, I'd prefer to do it right now, if you don't mind.”

“Of course not.” Kenobi says, “You should make your way to the dungeons as soon as possible. Be sure to bring some assistance,” Kenobi stands up as well. “I've been told he was being feisty yesterday.”

Hux nods, straightening, “I would assume he was. He was just captured by the enemy.”

“I'll come with you, General,” Mitaka says, “For assistance.”

Hux sighs, _of course he would_.

“That's fine.” Hux brushes himself off, “Let's just get going. I don't know how long this will take.”

“Be safe, General!” Kenobi shouts behind them.

Mitaka obediently follows Hux as they make their way towards the dungeon. That's the part of the castle Hux doesn't like very much. The place is sooty and dull. A waft of gloom sets heavy, always shrouding the atmosphere with a feeling that makes Hux's stomach drop. There is nothing Hux can do about it but ignore it as he walks passed the cells to make it to Grievous'.

General Grievous is a pitiful sight to behold. Still legless, the cyborg is forced upon the wall, his appendages hanging limply from thick metal cuffs attached to said wall. Grievous' weary eyes blink in alert at the sight of Hux. He doesn't say anything.

Mitaka grabs Hux's arm with a sense of urgency, whispering, “Be careful.”

Hux nods and walks closer to Grievous' containment.

“Hello, General Grievous.” Hux greets, testing the waters before diving in.

No response.

“I'm assuming you were told to remain silent in cases such as these,” Hux says, eying Grievous closely, “I'm not going to torment you yet, but if you don't cooperate, I'm afraid things will become much more complicated.”

Still, nothing. Hux inhales deeply.

“We'll start off easy. Obviously you are still affiliated with the First Order, and now you have managed to drag Jabba the Hutt into it, too. My question is why you decided to do so. I understand Jabba was trying to get back to Han Solo, and you thought it was a perfect trap to capture Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo of Alderaan.” Hux says, “You said, while talking to Jabba the Hutt and Bala-Tik or the Guavian Death Gang, that you plan to establish world domination, is that right?”

General Grievous continues being silent for a moment, but then there is sound. He laughs. It's a chilling sound: low and nearly inaudible and most definitely menacing.

“It's a pity you know so much, but that you are missing all the important details.” General Grievous says with a little glee.

The statement doesn't faze Hux, but it does annoy him a little.

“I know.” Hux says, “That is why I'm interrogating you. Answer the question.”

“We both very well know I won't do that.” Grievous says, coughing, “On that note, I'd rather not confirm anything at all.” Grevious pauses, “However...I am quite interested in that prince of yours.”

Hux instantly feels more defensive, purely by instinct, “The prince of Alderaan.”

“Yes. The key to the master plan.” Grievous says, “As previously established.”

“Then, you must already know that the prince has the Force.” Hux hisses, “Were you planning on using this power?” Hux asks harshly, his fists clenched and face feeling like it's on fire.

“Possibly. There are many things we could do with the prince in our grasps.”

“'We?'” Hux asks, teeth bared.

“Well, _I_ obviously wasn't going to be the one using his power.” General Grievous says.

“Who, then?” Hux grips the bars of the cell, hints of fury clear on his face, “You mentioned someone previously, at the Hutt's palace. The Emperor. Is _he_ the one fulfilling the Supreme Leader's plan?”

Grievous chuckles darkly, “Oh, possibly.” Grievous coughs, “Of course, it isn't just him. You might soon find yourself in the company of...hm...an old friend, if you will.”

Hux feels his anger bubble in his chest, and the need to scream becomes very prominent.

 _No_ , he says, _I need to keep a level head_.

“Snoke.” Hux hisses, “He can't be alive. That's impossible. I killed him myself!”

“Yes, you did.” Grievous coughs, “Or so you thought.” Grievous chuckles again, “He did warn you of his return, did he not?”

Hux's blood turns cold.

Of course.

 _I will return..._ the words still send chills down Hux's spine.

Hux furrows his eyebrows.

“And what does he plan on doing once he gets his hands on the prince, then? To rule the galaxy?” Hux snaps, feeling the fire in his lungs beginning to rekindle.

General Grievous tuts, shooting a vile look to Hux.

“My, my,” General Grievous says, “Not only does it seem you have gained the prince's affections, but you have developed some kind of fondness towards him as well.”

“That is not relevant,” Hux snarls. Mitaka grabs his shoulder.

“Maybe it's time we leave, sir,” Mitaka mutters.

Grievous' eyes flicker to Mitaka, who immediately shrinks away when the cyborg's stare meets his own.

“Oh, I don't think the General here is quite done with this interrogation yet.” Grievous states, a cruel look in his eye.

Hux has to physically restrain himself from getting violent. He shuffles his feet back, harshly grabbing Mitaka's arm. Mitaka yelps in surprise.

“No, I think this interrogation is over.” Hux forces, “Captain Mitaka, let's make do. We have things to report to General Kenobi.”

Mitaka nods nervously and he nearly has to pull Hux away from the dungeons before Hux does anything uncharacteristically brash.

 _What went into me?_ Hux thinks, the frustration and anger still fresh in his system.

General Grievous threatened Ben. That was the issue. That was what made Hux so livid. _No one_ touches _his_ Ben, not if they mean harm. Hux grits his teeth, trying all to soothe himself. No, any one of those _scum_ who dare go _near_ his Ben are as good as _dead_.

For the rest of the way, Hux lets himself get pulled by the anxious Captain, all the way back to the dining hall.

The royal family is awake now and peacefully eating breakfast. Hux nearly forgets all his troubles when he, much to his surprise, finds Ben seated beside the princess. Among them sit the Knights of Ren.

“Good morning, you two!” Jinn greets cheerfully, “It's nice to see you. Please, come have a seat.”

Ben looks up from his plate, hair falling into his face in the most gorgeous way, and he smiles brightly when his gaze meets with Hux's. Hux, trying hard not to make his blush obvious, or his grin, for that matter, goes to take a seat next to Phasma. Mitaka hurries next to him.

“Um...” General Kenobi clears his throat, “Any luck?”

That's when Hux begins to feel the burn in his cheeks again.

“No. Not really.” Hux forces.

“We got him to talk!” Mitaka exclaims, and then shies away when the attention turns to him, “...At least.”

“You mean General Grievous?” Ben asks, lifting his head in curiosity.

“Mm-hm.” Mitaka nods.

“What did you manage to get out of him?” Jinn asks, “Because, I have to admit, I am curious.”

“Nothing...” Hux says, but he pauses, “Well...as a matter of fact, General Grievous...did mention something about...” Hux inhales, gritting his teeth, “The Supreme Leader.”

“The Supreme Leader?” Ben squeaks, covering his mouth, “But...he's dead...”

Mitaka bites his lip, “I guess not...?”

“That certainly is concerning,” Kenobi pipes in, “Your Majesty? What do you think about this?”

Jinn thoughtfully replies, “It is clear to me that the lives of many are in danger.”

“Pardon me deeply for interrupting, your Majesty, but, General Hux, sir, didn't he also mention something about his Highness Benjamin?” Mitaka adds quickly.

Jinn raises his eyebrows, “Did he? This situation might be more critical than we have assumed.”

“What did he say, Forre-” Ben begins with an anxious tone, only to cut himself off with a sharp breath of air, “I-I mean, General Hux...sir?”

Hux reluctantly replies, “He said the Supreme Leader would return to reap on your power, Highness.” Hux stated, “He, or the First Order, has some ulterior motive, most likely to assert dominance over the entire galaxy, but he didn't confirm anything at all.”

“But...” Ben looks at his hands, “I don't have the power to dominate the entire _galaxy_.”

Hux gives Ben and incredulous look, but Ben's attention is directed to Jinn.

“Then, we cannot be completely sure, but we do realize that is needs to be stopped.” Jinn says, “We need more information as soon as possible. There's no telling how long is left before the First Order strikes again. General Hux? General Kenobi?”

“Yes, your Majesty?” Both Hux and Kenobi say together.

“I give you permission to use the Force to try to obtain information from Grievous.” Jinn says.

“I'll do it.” Ben says immediately after, “I can help. Please, just let me-”

“No, it's too dangerous.” Hux exclaims just as quickly, shaking his head, “Your Majesty, I would advise strongly against this.”

Ben scoffs.

Jinn strokes his bearded chin, “No, General Hux. Ben might be more effective. As dangerous as it sounds, Ben might have a well-thought plan. Ben was, after all, Grievous' main target.”

“Another reason why he _shouldn't_ go.” Hux states.

“But it might make Grievous more responsive.” Jinn says, “If he has a proper guardian, take for instance, you or one of the Knights of Ren,” Jinn motions to the Knights, “I would consider it safe enough.” Jinn chuckles a little, “Besides, he doesn't have any legs. I doubt he would be able to travel very far.”

Then, Rey gasps, the utensil in her hand clattering onto her plate.

“Father, I could-!” Rey begins, her eyes lit up with an idea. She stops herself and slowly continues after a short pause, “Well...it would be pretty tricky, but...” Rey looks to her food sheepishly, “Could you consider that I could remove his memory chip...if he has one? He is a cyborg, after all.”

“You...know how to work with cyborgs?” Jinn raises his eyebrows in curiosity. A proud grin curls on his lips, “That's my girl.” He pats her gently, “My Rey, you will get your chance, but I believe it will be best for you to wait and see if we get any results through the Force.”

Rey giggles, “Okay, father!”

Ben stands up, quickly pulling the loose stands of his hair into a low ponytail, “I'd prefer if we went as soon as possible.”

Hux mirrors Ben. “I'm coming with you.” Hux left no room for argument. _There is no argument when it comes to the safety of my Ben_.

Phonoi raises from his seat and swiftly makes his way to Ben's side. No words once escape his lips, but Hux realizes that it means that Phonoi is coming whether Ben liked it or not, too. Hux felt himself seethe a little. _Hux_ doesn't like it.

“Very well.” Jinn nods, “You may go when you like.” Jinn looks to Hux, “Please escort Ben to where ever he pleases.” Jinn gives Hux a stern look, “Guard him with your life.”

 _You don't have to tell me once_. Hux thinks, steeled.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I will, Your Majesty. With my life.”

\-----

Ben takes cautious steps towards Grievous. Hux and Phonoi follow close behind, close enough to pull Ben away in case of an emergency.

As Ben nears, General Grievous' eyes raise up to follow Ben's movement. An evil look is obvious in Grievous' eyes. Of course, that makes Hux more uneasy, especially since the gaze just _won't_ leave Ben.

“Ah, I see the General Hux has come back for another round.” Grievous says, “And he's so desperate, willing to put the only thing he cares about at stake.”

Hux stiffens, baring his teeth.

“This is not about the General.” Ben says, “I came here on my own accord to address the issue, particularly because it surrounds me and concerns the safety of my kingdom.”

Grievous sighs, “Yes, I'm well aware.”

Ben raises his hand, “Since you have failed to answer the General's questions, you have forced him to requests the use of the Force.”

“Am I supposed to feel _afraid_?”

“I will be extracting information from you now.” Ben says.

Ben begins, furrowing his brows in concentration. Silence befalls all the persons in the room, and there is nothing but silence for a while.

It's only after very long, Hux thinks it feels like an _eternity_ , does Ben inhale deeply, dropping his arm and taking a small shuffle back. Hux feels himself begin to breathe again, too.

Ben 'humphs' softly, visibly frustrated that he didn't get what he wanted. Of course, he raises his hand to try again.

Ben starts, this time closing his eyes, presumably to concentrate better. As expected, the deafening silence returns.

Hux watches anxiously, feeling more on edge with every second passed. Phonoi stands still at Hux's side. Again, not a sound comes from him, either.

Suddenly, Ben exhales sharply, followed by somewhat erratic breathing. General's Grievous merely stares at him, giving off a sense of triumph. Hux immediately rushes to Ben's side and he grips Ben's shoulder.

“Ben, are you alright?” Hux murmurs softly in his ear.

Ben nods, inhaling another breath of air.

“I didn't...get anything at all...” There is a hint of defeat in his voice,, “No matter how hard I tried, there's...nothing.”

“Shh, it's okay. You tried everything you could.” Hux tries.

“Not _everything_.” Ben says, “I could try again. I need to be stronger.”

“Not quite.” Phonoi says, catching the duo's attention.

Ben tilts his head in confusion.

“What?” Hux asks.

Phonoi is crouching dangerously close to Grievous, his hand sliding across Grievous' sleek body. Phonoi's fingers fall into the dents, the new dents, in the General Grievous' metallic chest. General Grievous growls, not amused at all.

“You did plenty of damage,” Phonoi mutters, tracing a particularly deep gash, “I just don't think he has a _brain_ for you to snoop into.”

Ben just stands there, mouth slightly agape.

“Isn't that right, _General Grievous_?” Phonoi snarls, lifting Grievous' head by the chin, “You're all just wire and metal, aren't you? I bet, if we open you up, we'll find the answer we're looking for.”

“We should report to General Kenobi.” Hux says, “Before we do anything else.”

“Yeah.” Phonoi stands up, glaring at Grievous, “Sure.”

Hux nudges Ben, who nods, and stands up straighter to regain his composure. Phonoi stalks behind them, once again leaving General Grievous in the dungeons.

\-----

“You didn't get anything?” Kenobi asks when the trio returns.

“No.” Ben mutters a little dejectedly, “He doesn't have a functioning brain for me to use the Force against.” Ben spares a small look to Phonoi, “Phonoi Ren pointed out that I physically did damage, but I couldn't get any information.”

“Wait...” Kenobi raises his eyebrows, “Physical damage when psyching through nothingness? That's nearly impossible!” Kenobi says, “The only one who has every done that before was...”

In unison, Ben and Kenobi mutter, “Anakin Skywalker.”

Ben gasps, covering his mouth with his hands, “I'm nearly as powerful as Anakin Skywalker?”

“Yes, or he must be granting you power from the nether.” Kenobi says, clapping gleefully.

Hux smiles brightly, looking to Ben.

Hux leans in and whispers to Ben, “I told you that you were magnificent. You should believe me more often.”

Ben blushes, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

“Anyway, General Kenobi,” Ben says, “We need the information. Rey mentioned some kind of memory chip she could extract or something. Do you think it would be possible for her to...try?”

“Hmm...I would assume so.” Kenobi says, “I'll ask his Majesty Qui-Gon Jinn for you. I'll be back.”

Kenobi departs from the trio shortly after.

Hux, having nothing to do, leans on the wall, sighing. It's only then does he get bothered at the sudden strange feeling growing in his stomach. What's wrong with him so suddenly? It feels odd, like he needs to be scolded because of it. He just feels so... _ashamed_.

“Are you okay?” Ben asks, touching Hux's shoulder, which succeeds in catching his attention.

Hux pauses, “I don't know.” He adds quickly, “You know...I wouldn't make you vulnerable just for information on the First Order, right?”

“Hm?” Ben hums softly, letting his fingers travel to the exposed skin on Hux's neck, “Of course I do. Is that what you're worried about?”

“Yes,” Hux responds immediately.

“Why are you so anxious? You should know better than to give in to Grievous' taunts,” Ben doesn't say this in disappointment, and it's obvious even to Hux that he's only teasing.

“I...I guess I don't know. Maybe he was right. I am desperate enough to put you in danger,” Hux lets his head fall on Ben's shoulder, “I don't know.” Hux repeats.

“No,” Ben pulls him into a hug, “I refuse to believe that, because I know you wouldn't _ever_ do that.”

Hux has to admit that Ben has a point. Inside, Hux begins to feel a little better. Maybe it's the way Ben is talking to him, or the way Ben is playing with the ends of his hair. Whatever it is, it's working.

Hux sighs again, this time more contently and he turns his nose into Ben's neck.

“Thanks.”

Ben pats him twice and then pulls back. Hux smiles.

Just in time, General Kenobi comes back with Rey and a fairly dark-skinned man beside him. To Hux, it's obvious that this 'mystery man' is the well-known Poe Dameron.

Rey has a wide grin on her face, almost as if to say ' _I knew you would need my help!_ '

“Alright, General Hux.” Kenobi says, nodding to Ben to show acknowledgment. “Princess Rey says she would be glad to help retrieve Grievous' memory card.”

Ben smiles to Rey, “That's wonderful. I'm glad you can help.”

“Me, too!” Rey beams, “If it's okay with you, I'm bringing my top pilot-slash-mechanic with me. He can provide a lot of guidance.”

“Hello.” Poe bows politely, “I'm Poe Dameron. It's a pleasure.”

“Ben bows back, “Ben of Alderaan. Thank you for coming with the princess.”

Poe laughs sheepishly, running a hand through his black, scruffy hair, “Shucks, it's nothing, really. I'm willing to help whenever.” Poe says, “So...when are we going?”

“As soon as possible.” Rey replies, “Let's go at once.”

Of course, Rey, Hux, Ben, Poe, and Phonoi make their way back down to the dungeons. This time, Hux hopes it's the last time.

When they reach Grievous, Poe is the first one to approach Grievous. Grievous sighs irritably.

“Oh. You're back.” Grievous coughs, “I thought I've seen the last of you, but alas, here you are.”

Poe smartly ignores Grievous' comments and he hesitantly approaches the cyborg.

“Alright. Let's see what we got here.” Poe says, giving the metal body a feel. Grievous is not amused by this, of course, but that doesn't stop Poe, “It seems as if he's made of duranium and durasteel. How someone managed to cut through this is beyond me. They make _starfighters_ out of this stuff.” Poe says, “Anyway, I need to have a look in the back. Rey, come here.”

Rey makes her way next to Poe.

“Okay, we need to flip him around,” Poe repeats, “General Hux, do we have permission to remove him from the restraints?”

“Why not just cut his arms off? It's easier...” Hux hears Phonoi mutter under his breath.

Of course, Hux ignores this comment.

“Yes, go ahead.” Hux says.

“I'll restrict his movements with the Force.”

Grievous grunts in protest, but there is not much he can do at this point. Poe carefully unlocks Grievous from the cuffs holding his wrists and turns the hunk of metal around. Rey is obviously focusing to hold Grievous in one position with the Force—and it's doing the trick. Hux can feel himself become tense as every second passes, his anxious mind thinking the worst. Hux knows the first thing he would do, should the worst arise, is to hoof it out of there with Ben in his arms. Hux pauses to contemplate whether he would feel guilty for not saving Rey, or Poe, or, hell, even Phonoi.

 _No,_ He thinks, _not really_. _Well..._ He reasoned with himself, _maybe a little_.

“Alright,” Poe says, “Now let's try to pop this off. It seems like a cover of some kind.”

“Oh, yeah...” Rey murmurs, using one of Poe's tools to unscrew the tightly placed bolts.

Ben shifts closer to the duo working on Grievous, even as Grievous is now hissing threats, claiming that they 'will find nothing there, either.'

Hux shakes his head, _There's nothing more_ _prompting_ _than that_.

The sound of a metal plate covering the back of Grievous' neck clatters to the floor, making everyone's ears ring.

“Yay!” Rey squeals.

“Alright! One step closer!” Poe cheers, “Now, you see all these wires and tubes?”

“Yes.”

“You don't want to mess with that. It powers his system and transports fluids.” Poe says, “The memory card should be where the _brain_ should be.”

“Right...” Rey knits her eyebrows together, “And that's here, right?” Rey points to small black box, “It's inside there?”

“Right!” Poe nods in approval, “Good job! Now, in order to keep him alive, we need to turn him off and then extract the card. Since he's a cyborg, the off switch is basically unplugging some wires.”

Hux can't see what Poe does next, but suddenly, with a screech-like grunt, General Grievous is powered down.

Hux rubs his palm uneasily, _expecting_ a bad feeling to bubble in his stomach, but thankfully, there is nothing but good news.

“Alright. Let's move quickly.” Poe says, “If his system is like any other droid-being, it should reboot in two minutes.”

Rey, whilst sticking out her tongue, reaches in with gloved hands to pull out a particularly heavy box. She and Poe unscrew several things before popping off the cover that led to a bunch of blinking lights and chips. Rey runs her fingers over one of the chips and hastily pulls it out.

“Got it!” Rey says cheerfully, standing up to walk over to Hux and Ben, proudly displaying the chip, “Here you go, fellas.”

Ben snatches it out of her grasps, “Thank you.”

Poe carefully puts Grievous back together and puts the cyborg back into the restraints. He wipes his slightly dirtied hands on his even more dirty orange coveralls.

“Alrighty. He should be just fine.” Poe says.

“We should get this card read.” Ben says, showing the blue-ish chip to Hux.

Hux nods, “It might take some decoding, but I think it's possible.” Hux grins, “I have decent computer skills.”

Ben grins back, handing the chip to Hux. Hux takes it and conceals it.

“Although...we should _probably_ report this, too.” Hux adds, sighing in exhaustion.

“Look on the bright side,” Poe chimed in, “You won't be needing to come down here again.”

Hux nods, “Good point.”

“Let's go.” Rey says, heading for the exit of the dungeons.

Of course, all of them follow the princess, relieved to finally be one step closer to taking down the First Order.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I looked it up and apparently General Grievous it made out of Duranium and Durasteel? Huh...who knew? Anyway YAY there's POE!!  
> Lastly, If there is anything wrong with this chapter (grammar and spelling wise) don't be afraid to point it out, if you want. Oh, and on that note, I would appreciate feedback on how you guys feel about my (half) OCs, the Knights of Ren. Are they getting annoying? Am I adding to much? Any review is an appreciated one! ^.^  
> Have a nice day! (Until the next update!)


	5. The Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate... and Anakin finally drops by to talk with Ben.

To say the least, Hux is glad when Kenobi is pleased with Poe and Rey's work. Kenobi takes a hold of the chip, safely guarding it in his keep.

“We will be able to do so much now that this is in our custody,” Kenobi says, “I owe you all many thanks.” Kenobi bows, and then continues, “You all are dismissed. If you would like to find me, I will be in the control room.”

“Of course, General Kenobi,” Ben bows, “The pleasure is ours as well.”

Kenobi nods and then promptly disappears from view as he walks into the control room.

Phonoi is quick to make himself scarce, Rey gives Ben a hug before running off to, presumably, Phasma, and Poe gives Ben and Hux a charming grin before heading his own way as well.

Ben and Hux walk through the corridors of the Tatooinian Palace in peace, their hands interlinked. Hux absentmindedly brushes his thumb over the back of Ben's hand. It's a wonder to Hux how Ben's hands are so smooth compared to his dry skin, but then again, Hux supposes it's because the prince doesn't live on a ball of sand in close proximity to the sun. He only wished Ben lived on Tatooine, or that _he_ himself lived on Alderaan, but Hux knows he can't bend the rules of royalty to fit his preferences.

Hux suddenly feels a small tug on his sleeve, and he immediately gives Ben his attention. “Yes?”

“The Knights want to talk to us. Well, me, but us.” Ben says softly.

“They...do?” Hux tilts his head, curious, “Why?”

“I guess...they found something in the desert yesterday.” Ben says, “It must be that.”

Hux sighs, “Alright. Where are they?”

“In the dining hall.”

“Couldn't they have waited or something?” Hux asks somewhat bitterly, “I'm _sure_ King Jinn would love to hear it, too.”

“Forrest, stop being so sour,” Ben nudges Hux's shoulder, “It might be important knowledge. Well, at least it _sounded_ urgent.”

Hux, pouting slightly, gives in, “Fine. Let's go talk to the Knights of Ren.”

\-----

“Ah, Kylo Ren, General Hux, it's nice to see you got the message.” Achlys says.

“To you as well.” Ben greets with a nod.

Achlys continues, “As you know, yesterday we were out in the desert and we came across something.”

“Yes?” Ben tilts his head.

“And?” Hux presses, a little anxious.

“Well, more so some _one_.” Rose corrects.

“Sylvester here,” Spoons motions to the shortest with heterocromatic green and brown eyes and straight brown-blond hair, “Is our tracker.”

“He picked up a source just beyond the Desierto de la Muerte.” Oizys says, borderline amused, his black lips curled into a small grin.

“Long story short, we were apprehending this black-cloaked figure,” Sylvester butt in, and he takes a deep breath, “And...It was The Emperor.”

Hux's heart flops. That isn't good at all.

Hux recalls the feeling this way before. Back when he was working with Mitaka...that horrible day. He just felt... _horrible_.

“ _The_ Emperor?” Hux asks, his voice tight.

“Yes.” Sylvester replies quickly, “We were very close.”

“If _somebody_ didn't get in my way...” Phonoi mutters, earning a glare from Achlys.

“Regardless, it wouldn't have mattered,” Oizys points out, “Especially since he stopped to fight us, too. Foolish,” Oizys chuckles, “He was easily outnumbered, yet still tried to fight.”

“He managed to incapacitate _four_ of us.” Rose says softly.

“Oh, shush,” Oizys shushes, “We would have beaten him if Phonoi and Achlys weren't messing each other up and if you and Spoons did a better job dodging the attacks.”

“How come?” Hux snaps, “I thought you were the Knights of Ren!”

“We're not _invincible_.” Phonoi hisses, “We're still _human_. We make mistakes.”

“True,” Oizys agrees, “We weren't entirely prepared.”

“If it wasn't for Anakin, we would have never make it out alive.” Rose sighs.

Ben perks, “Anakin?”

“That's not precisely true, my dear,” Oizys disagrees, tapping Rose on his nose.

“Wait, Anakin was there? As in Anakin Skywalker?” Ben asks, eager.

“Yes...” Sylvester says, “He appeared briefly to protect us and to ward The Emperor away.”

Ben immediately turns to Hux, gripping his sleeve.

“Forrest, Forrest! Is it possible to communicate with the dead through the Llano de Susurros?” Ben asks excitedly, still tugging on Hux's sleeve.

Hux smiles, finding Ben's childish behavior endearing.

“I'm not sure.” Hux says, truly unsure.

In honesty, Hux has never even considered it to be possible. The thought that one can talk to the dead...it nearly frightens him. Does that mean...he could be able to communicate with his...mother?

“In the end, it doesn't matter.” Phonoi says, “What does matter is that he got away, and we still don't know what he wants.”

“Grievous,” Hux suggests, “Maybe he wants Grievous back before initiating the plan.”

“And me.” Ben adds sourly, “Apparently, I'm part of the 'plan.'”

“Right.” Hux can feel his face get redder, “Then there's only one thing we can do.”

“And what would that be?” Oizys asks curiously.

“Increase security, figure out a way to neutralize the threat, and dispose of Grievous if we must.” Hux inhales. _And make sure Mitaka doesn't get thrown into the mix_. Hux leaves unsaid, more of a reminder than a piece of the plan.

\-----

Nighttime is quick to fall. That night, the desert is cold and harsh. The wind howls loudly, but inside, it's calming and warm.

Dinner is not very eventful, although Hux reviewed the situation with Jinn, along with his own suggestions on what should be done. Jinn seems more concerned, and take the suggestions into consideration, but dinner afterward is otherwise silent. Eventually, everyone leaves. Everyone except, of course, Ben and Hux.

“Forrest.” Ben says, walking closer to Hux, “I want to go to the desert.”

“I know, I know,” Hux grabs one of Ben's hands.

“Can we go now?” Ben asks, fiddling with his sleeve, “Please?”

“Ben,” Hux grabs the other hand, “We can't go out now. There's a sandstorm.”

Ben pouts, “I need to talk to Anakin.”

Hux inhales, “Ben, I don't want you getting hurt. It's best to stay in the castle.”

“C'mon,” Ben tugs on Hux's hands, pulling him closer to the exit.

Hux wouldn't have it.

“Ben, no,” Hux says, “We need to stay here.”

Ben grabs Hux's arms without a word, but he is obviously not happy.

“Ben, what are you-”

And then, there is nothing left. Only darkness. Hux feels extremely confused at the sudden darkness. What just happened? It feels as if there is a hand on his arm, keeping him from straying. Straying...from what? Hux doesn't know where he is—he definitely isn't in the Tatooinian Palace anymore...it almost feels as if he is _traveling_. Traveling...how? Through what?

The next time Hux opens his eyes, he is on the sand, positively _not_ at the Palace.

Hux looks around, immediately recognizing the area as the Plain of Spirits. He looks to his right, where Ben previously was, and sure enough, Ben is there.

Hux can see the desert storm raging beyond the perimeters of the Llano de Susurros, but everything else is eerily...serene.

Hux turns to Ben, making sure to look evidently cross.

“Ben...” Hux says, trying to keep himself from getting too angry with Ben. He doesn't like shouting at Ben. “What are we doing here?”

Ben isn't faced towards him, but he turns towards the distraught red-head. Hux notices the obvious surprise in his lover's face.

“I didn't...” He said, mouth gaping, “I didn't mean to- I didn't know I could...”

Hux doesn't say a word.

“Forrest, _I_ don't even know what happened.” Ben says.

Hux purses his lips in thought, “That's...interesting...”

Ben looks around, and then looks to his hands.

“My power...It must be getting stronger...” Ben says, and then mutters, “Too strong.”

“Hey,” Hux strides over to Ben, momentarily wonder why he is so far away. Regardless, he wraps his arms around Ben.

“I don't get it.” Ben continues to mutter, “I never even learned how to do all these things...”

“That's because it's only natural for your Force to grow,” A third voice says.

Ben perks, obviously recognizing the voice to be coming from...the one and only Anakin Skywalker. Hux blinks in shock when the blue-white ghost of Anakin materializes before him, and he blinks, not believing his own eyes.

“Granddad!” Ben says excitedly, running and stumbling to hug the chuckling ghost.

“It's been a while, Ben,” Anakin says, patting his grandson's head, “You seem to be doing well, adapting to the desert.”

“Well, it's not too hard,” Ben looks to Hux, “He's keeping me safe.”

“That's nice.” Anakin says, gazing to Hux with a look of thanks in his eye. He turns back to Ben with a stiff inhale, “So...what brings you here?”

“What do you mean?” Ben tilts his head in confusion, “All this...it wasn't on purpose.”

“Of course it was!” Anakin says, jumping to his feet and grabbing Ben's hands, “Your Force brought you here for a reason. There's always a reason.”

“Well- I- I'm not sure.” Ben stammers.

“The Emperor.” Hux says suddenly, striding over to the pair of Jedi.

Anakin looks at him, his expression blank.

“You know what I'm talking about,” Hux says, “Tell us about the attack the Emperor made yesterday.”

Anakin frowns, “The...Emperor? What Emperor- I hope you don't mean Palpatine.”

Hux's jaw drops slightly, “You...were fighting yesterday evening...with...the Knights of Ren?”

Anakin shakes his head, “No, I wasn't. However...” Anakin clears his throat, “I _did_ try to ward off a more...deadlier soul.” Anakin's eyes turn cold, “Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“ _What_?” Hux hisses, his blood turning cold.

“That's right.” Anakin nods, eyebrows scrunching, “And Palpatine was there, too?”

“According to the Knights of Ren.” Hux confirms.

“I suppose I failed to realize Palpatine was there because of how big of a presence Snoke exhumed.” Anakin says. He looks to Ben, expression fixed, “Ben, you need to go back to Alderaan.”

“What? Why?” Ben jolts back, “I don't want to go back to Alderaan. I want to help!”

“Ben,” Anakin sighs, pained, “It's not that simple. As you already know, you are in grave danger.”

“Yes...”

“It is my duty to make sure you are not harmed. I promised.”

Ben knits his brows together as he says softly, “Granddad...what are you...-”

“I know the power of Palpatine.” Anakin continues as he starts pacing around the sand, “The Emperor.” Anakin inhales, “...Darth Sidious.” Anakin closes his eyes in pain, his eyes getting damp with glittery tears, “I...I know his power, what he's able to control...” Anakin says shakily, “You see...I-” Anakin grits his teeth, hands clenched tightly into fists, “I once served as his disciple.”

Ben gasps, his eyes wide, “Your turn to the Dark Side...”

Anakin nods stiffly.

“Then tell us what you know!” Hux says, walking up to meet face-to-face with Anakin, “Help us defeat him and Snoke.” He leans in closer, making sure Ben doesn't here, “Help me protect Ben.”

Anakin nods again.

“What should we do, then?” Hux asks.

Anakin stops to ponder, wiping away the tears with his sleeve, “I need to get into contact with General Kenobi. He was my mentor before I turned to the Dark Side. He fought beside me, he should be wise enough to know what to do.”

“Alright. I'll send word to him that you might visit.” Hux says, “Is that alright?”

“Yes.”

“You won't take too long, will you?” Hux asks, “Because this is urgent. Time is of the essence.”

“I know. I am well aware.” Anakin says, “Tell him I will be there at dawn.”

“Okay.” Hux nods, “And what should Ben do?”

“I want to help!” Ben adds.

“We'll discuss that tomorrow.” Anakin says, “Now, you both need to return to the palace.”

“But where will you be going?”

“I need to do one last thing before going to the palace,” Anakin says, floating over to Ben. He gives a big kiss to Ben's forehead, “Don't worry, Ben. We will meet again. We'll meet again very soon.”

Ben closes his eyes and nods. He turns to Hux, “We should get going.”

“Yes, we should.” Hux agrees.

Ben grabs Hux, looking one more time to Anakin. Anakin smiles and waves.

“Until next time, Ben!”

And then, there is nothing but darkness as the duo warps away from the Plain of Spirits.

\-----

They are back inside the now dimly-lit palace. Compared to the sandstorm howling outside, the palace is warm and welcoming. There is little noise. And Ben is not at his side.

Hold on. _What_?

Hux looks around frantically, but it is hard to look around a room with so little light. Where are they, anyway?

Immense relief fills Hux to the brim when he finds Ben on the ground, seemingly unconscious. And then the panic sets in again. Hux rushes to Ben's side, gripping the prince's shoulders roughly.

“Ben?” He says, his voice no longer under control, “Ben! Ben, can you hear me? Ben?”

Ben mumbles, shifting away from Hux.

Hux sighs in relief, feeling like an idiot for thinking Ben was hurt or similar. Hux sigh, hugging the prince tightly.

“I love you.” Hux murmurs in Ben's hair, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

 _Ben is so kissable_ , Hux thinks with a small smile of mirth on his face.

“I love you.” Hux finds himself repeating, “I won't let anything come to harm you. Never.”

A figure of darkness catches Hux's eye, and Hux immediately goes into fight mode, keeping Ben close. The black-cloaked is in his view, albeit wonderfully camouflaged with the dark shadows surrounding it.

He hovers his hand over his revolver, expression murderous.

The figure steps out of the shadows and is revealed to simply be a Knight of Ren. Hux breathes again, relaxing his expression. _Just_ a Knight of Ren. Oh, what is the blue-haired called?

“Oizys,” Oizys says, kneeling a few feet in front of Hux.

Hux narrows his eyes, “Stop reading my mind, or whatever you are doing.”

“I merely wanted to quench your curiosity, but very well. I won't.” Oizys says, “I just heard a noise of some kind and I thought I would check it out, but,” Oizys shrugs, “There's no danger.”

“Why are you still awake? Isn't it late?”

“It's not like I can't stay up this late if I wanted to,” Oizys points out, “But, in truth, I'm not very good at sleeping.”

“It's not exactly a skill. It's a necessity.” Hux says as a matter-of-fact.

Oizys chuckles, “Right...” He tilts his head, “So... what are _you_ doing still awake?...In the dining room?”

“I'm not sure. We just got back from the desert. Ben...” Hux looks to Ben and then back to Oizys, “ _Kylo Ren_ transported us to and from the desert somehow with the Force. He is exhausted.”

“I see.” Oizys says, “You should get some rest. Of course, you already know that.”

“Yes, I did.” Hux nods, and he begins to pick Ben up, “You can go back to whatever you were doing. I think I will put him to bed.”

“Of course.” Oizys stands up, “You don't need my assistance?”

“No.”

“Alright.” Oizys shrugs again and turns to walk back to the room where the rest of the Knights were occupying.

Hux hoists Ben up from the ground, fighting to keep his balance as he holds Ben tightly.

“Oh,” Oizys turns his head to Hux, “And you two make a wonderful couple, by the way. I love it.” Oizys grins, winking to Hux.

Hux stares at him with wide eyes, “Oh...kay?”

“Goodnight, General Hux.” Oizys says as he disappears into the room.

“Goodnight, Oizys.” Hux says with a roll of his eyes.

Needless to say, Hux brought Ben safely to his room and set the prince down. Ben mumbles as he turns away from Hux and makes himself comfortable in Hux's bedsheets. Hux smiles.

Before falling asleep next to his Beloved, he makes a note to remind himself to talk to Kenobi. Tomorrow is sure to be eventful.

But none of that matters, not when Hux is snugly curled up next to Ben again. It feels as if he is already asleep, because he knows that this is surely a dream. It is just too good to be true.

\-----

“General Hux, sir!”

There is a very loud knock on Hux's door. To Hux, it sounds like a thousand bullets pounding into the wood. It doesn't seem to cease and the noise seems to be getting louder. Hux groans, forcing himself awake. Ben stirs beside him, tossing around in the sheets and mumbling softly to himself.

Having no other choice, Hux stands up, his clothes feeling uncomfortably damp with sweat on his skin. He stumbles to the door and pulls it open slightly ajar.

“What is it?” He mutters, still not fully awake.

“Good morning, General, sir.” says the all-too familiar voice of Captain Mitaka, “I have news from General Kenobi, sir.”

Hux rubs his eyes, clearing his vision slightly, “General Kenobi?”

“Er...yes, sir...” Mitaka confirms. Mitaka says, “Did I wake you, sir?”

“Yes,” Hux says, running a hand through his ruffled hair, “But it's no matter. Is it urgent?”

“Well...yes.” Mitaka bites his lip.

“What is it?” Hux asks a bit impatiently, “Out with it.”

“Oh, of course. Well, you see, sir...” Mitaka inhales sharply, “General Grievous was found this morning no longer in containment. His cell was empty.”

Hux blinks, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

“ _What_?”

“General Grievous, sir.” Mitaka says, a shaking in his voice, “He is no longer there.”

“The chip. Is the chip still here?!” Hux asks, grabbing Mitaka by the shoulders, “Is anybody hurt? Gone?”

“Negative, sir!” Mitaka replies quickly, tense under Hux's grip, “All that's gone is Grievous himself!”

Hux lets the Captain go. Mitaka inhales deeply.

“We're waiting for your suggestion on what to do, sir.” Mitaka says.

Hux absentmindedly picks at the skin in his palm, thoughts running wild in his head.

“Tell General Kenobi I will be down shortly.” Hux says. Mitaka nods. Hux shoos him away, “Go on! Make haste!”

“Yes, sir!” And with a salute, Mitaka is gone.

Hux closes the door and turns back to the bed. Ben is awake, his bright brown eyes widened with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Hux stops for a moment, taking in Ben's god-like stature; His lips are plush, pouting slightly, his cheeks are rosy from sleep, and curly locks mussed from rest. Absolutely breathtaking.

“Forrest?” Ben murmurs, “What's happening?”

Hux blinks himself out of his own trance, and he gazes to Ben with a serious look.

“General Grievous is gone.”

\-----

“General Hux, it's nice of you to come down so early.” Kenobi greets with a sense of urgency, patting Hux on the back, “Please, have a seat.”

Hux seats himself slowly, “Tell me all that's happened so far.”

“Absolutely. I'm pretty sure you've been informed that General Grievous has gone...missing.” Kenobi says.

“Yes, I've heard.” Hux says.

Kenobi sighs, “We're trying to get exact calculations on what happened, but there has since then been no useful clues. What do you suggest we do?” Kenobi asks, “I've already prepared troops to scout the land to find him. They're read to be deployed. I would much rather have your suggestion on what is to be done, however.”

“Well, chances are he's already off the planet.” Hux points out, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “Deploying troops with do nothing. We need a more effective method.”

“Right.” Kenobi huffs, “I'm simply afraid of the consequences of his escape. It seems that now, we have lost the upper hand.”

“Not necessarily.” Hux says, “Have you the chip?”

Kenobi's eyes lighten, and he digs into his robe to pull out the small metal chip, “Indeed, I do.”

“Did you get anything from it?”

“No. There's extensive security guarding the card.” Kenobi says, a sense of failure evident in his voice.

Hux offers his hand to Kenobi, palm up, “Give it here. I think I might be able to crack the codes.”

“Yes, unlike me, you have the know-how.” Kenobi chuckles softly.

Just then, a blue-white hue overcomes the room. Hux tenses at this, but Kenobi remains calm. As a matter of fact, he almost looks...happy.

Hux doesn't realize why until Anakin materializes from this mysterious blue haze, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

However...this time, there is a young girl, not a spirit, but a green-skinned Twi'lek dressed in black garbs standing beside him. Hux keeps his attention on her as her wide brown eyes look around the palace in awe.

“Anakin!” Kenobi cheers, bounding over to the spirit.

“Hello, Master.” Anakin nods, accepting the old General's eager hug.

“Anakin, it's been so long! Ages!” Kenobi exclaims, ruffling his apprentice's hair.

“I know, Master.”

“What are you doing here?” Kenobi eyes drift to the girl, “And you brought...?”

“Princess Oola of Kamino.” Anakin says.

Immediately, Hux perks. “Princess Oola of Kamino?”

“Yes?” Oola responds, her voice thick with a foreign accent.

Hux blinks, his mind going blank for a moment, “It's a pleasure to meet you.” He says hastily.

“General Hux,” Anakin greets, “I didn't realize you were here.”

“It's nice to know you could make it.” Hux says.

“Of course.” Anakin says with a wide grin, “Where's Ben? Oh, and the Knight of Ren?”

“I'm here.” Ben says, striding into the room with a maroon robe Hux has never seen before, “Hello, Granddad,” Ben greets with a warm smile.

“Hello, Ben.” Anakin says, “It's nice to see you.”

“And you.” Ben says, “Do you need the Knights here now? I can summon them with the Fo-”

Ben stops abruptly as his drifts to the young Twi'lek's. Oola smiles to him sheepishly, waving.

“Princess?” Ben asks, walking over to her and embracing her,“Why are you here?” Ben looks up to Anakin, “Why did you bring her?”

“Anakin said I could be of help,” She says, and looks to Hux, “My people are known for their excellent cloning culture. As a result, we have a very multi-talented army.” She looks to Kenobi, “I want to help you in any way I can. Ben is my...friend.” She says, making Hux discreetly narrow his eyes in suspicion. Oola continues, “I want Ben to be safe.”

“Princess, you don't have to. The offer is very generous, but-”

“Ben, you need all the help you can get.” Oola puts her petite hand on Ben's shoulder, “Let my people help you.” Oola says.

“I suppose. I don't have much choice, do I?” Ben says, grinning to the young princess.

“Not exactly,” She laughs.

Ben looks to Kenobi, “What exactly happened to Grievous?”

“He's just...not there.” Kenobi says, “We've searched the castle top to bottom already. There's not trace of him.”

“Nothing at all?” Ben asks, tilting his head.

“Well...” Kenobi trails, “Nothing except his hands.”

Ben winces. Hux feels uneasy with that piece of information, however.

“He got out by cutting off his hands?” Hux ask, although the question is more of a rhetorical one, “How did he even manage escape?”

“Then he must have been transported through the Force,” Anakin says. Jumping to conclusions, he suggests, “Maybe it was Palpatine.”

“Darth Sidious?” Kenobi raises his brow, “I didn't think he was still alive.”

“Apparently, he is.” Anakin says, knitting his eyebrows together.

“If Palpatine took him away, then it is sure to be almost impossible to find him.”

“Not necessarily.” A voice in the doorway.

Everyone turns to the source of the voice: a young face known to most as Sylvester of the Knights of Ren.

“Sylvester.” Ben says, “Of course!” Ben turns back to everyone in the room, “This is Sylvester Ren. We're fortunate to have him on the team. In this case, he is the one we require.”

“I specialize in tracking.” Sylvester says, “I can use the Force for guidance. I am skilled in tracking specific pheromones through intense meditation.” Sylvester says, “I can be of help, if you request it.”

“You're perfect!” Anakin says, and he looks to Ben, “I knew they would be useful.”

“So, I suppose in the mean time, I'll be trying to decipher this chip.” Hux says, holding up Grievous' memory chip.

“Yes. Oola and I can discuss the plan of organizing an army.” Kenobi says.

“I will work with Ben and Sylvester to find out where the First Order might be hiding.” Anakin says, “We'll meet back here mid-afternoon.”

“Good idea.” Hux nods.

“Alright.” Kenobi says, “Let's go. We have a war to prepare for.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayy you gotta love Force-ghost Anakin!! Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please tell me if you spot any spelling/grammar issues that you think mess up the story. And give me your opinions on the OCs! Tell me if they are stealing the spotlight too much. Any comment/criticism is welcomed!


	6. The Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being force-sensative means seeing the most horrifying things.

It has been approximately five hours since the group disbanded. Hux sits alone in his room, datapad in hand as he furiously types in a code to break the security on the chip. So far, it's taking longer than he had planned, but he has a feeling that _this_ is the code. Of course, he knows he can still be wrong.

Hux leans back for a moment, his hand resting on his damp forehead. He groans, blinking as a headache sets in just behind his left eye.

Regardless, he ignores the pain and goes back to typing. It comes to mind to Hux that he might not have the hacking and computer expertise that might be needed, but he does have more skills than any residing in the palace, so who else would be fit for the job?

Hux runs a hand through his hair. He knows instant results aren't possible for this kind of thing, but for some reason, Hux finds himself on the short end of his patience today. On top of that, there's the lingering worry of whether or not Ben is alright. And Oola. What's her deal with Ben anyway? Does she think he-

 _No, no. Let's not think about that_. Hux tells himself, and he redirects his focus to the task at hand.

Just as Hux is finished typing the code, a black and red screen immediately pops up, denying Hux access to the top-secret information. Again.

Hux groans, placing his head on the desk. He closes his eyes, just taking in small breaths of annoyingly humid air. He turns to look out his window. The sun is harsh on the glittering sand, but the scenery is otherwise peaceful. Merely looking at it makes Hux feel more dehydrated in his throat and mouth.

Suddenly, there comes a knock at his door. Hux lifts his head quickly, aggravating the headache, but he pays no mind.

“Yes? Who is it?”

“It's Captain Mitaka, sir.”

“Enter.” Hux says.

Mitaka opens the door timidly, “You weren't sleeping again, were you?”

“No...” Hux straightens, “What is it?”

“Well, sir, it is mid-noon. The others have returned.” Mitaka says.

“How's Ben?!” Hux blurts out loudly.

“Erm...he's fine...”

Hux sighs, “Sorry...I was just...worried, I suppose.”

“Well, they're all waiting for you.” Mitaka says, “Would you like me to escort you?”

“No, no,” Hux stands up, fixing his hair and shirt collar, “I'll be right down.”

Hux hurries in making himself presentable and he hurries down, chip in hand, to meet up with Ben—the group—and to tell of his findings, which is nothing besides what codes _don't_ work on the chip.

Kenobi is first to greet him, “Welcome, General Hux.”

Ben nods to him in acknowledgment, and he turns back to the group, “So! What do we have do far?”

“General Kenobi and I have been organizing what should be done,” Oola says, “Perhaps with hasty actions and faster development technology, my people might be able to conjure up a clone army of about a hundred-thousand troops.”

“Very good. We can divide the divisions to attack from different quadrants of Tatooine's barren wasteland.” Hux says, “We should divide it into four brigades. One should be led by Master Maul, one by Captain Phasma, one by Captain Mitaka, and last by Colonel Hux.”

“Now, now, General Hux, let us not get ahead of ourselves.” Kenobi says, teasing, “We still have much planning to do, even plans as to where we should set the brigades.”

“And our search was a bust.” Sylvester says, “Where we found ourselves- where my instincts led us, there was nothing there but traces of what _was_.”

“Indeed. I could feel the presence Sylvester was feeling, but there was nothing there at all.” Anakin says, “We found more traces of what could have been Palpatine, but that, too, was a bust.”

“It seems as if Oola and Kenobi have made the most progress of us all.” Hux says, “I didn't get anything from the chip, but I'm still...” Hux inhales, a bit exhausted, “Trying.”

“Well, _we_ were merely planning with what we have,” Oola says, “It's only a matter of time.” She looks to Ben and smiles brightly, “I'm sure you'll be able to find clues.”

Ben looks doubtful. Hux can't help but pick up on the subtle fondness in Oola's tone to care about _what_ she said, but he nods because he's pretty sure it's the right thing to do. Hux adverts his eyes to the chip in his hand.

“I should get back to work. There's plenty to do.” Hux says.

“No, you should take a break,” Ben says, “Maybe you can let someone else try?”

Hux looks to Ben, “Whom?”

“Well...” Ben titters, “I'm not sure. Captain Mitaka has been in- well, has been forced into working for the First Order for a while...maybe he would know?”

“I suppose I _can_ ask him.” Hux mutters.

“How about, for _now_ , we all take a break and think about it. This is all so unprecedented.” Anakin says, “We're probably tired. Some of us are.” Anakin spares a knowing glace to Hux.

“I second that idea.” Kenobi nods, “We meet here again tomorrow morning after breakfast. Anakin is right. We shouldn't force it.”

Anakin nods, pleased with himself.

“Alright. I'll be back with the Knights of Ren.” Sylvester says, and he looks to Ben, “If that's okay with you...'Ben'...?”

“Yes.” Ben nods, “You may go.”

Sylvester is quick to leave, but the rest just stand there, contemplating their next move.

“We should...go to lunch.” Anakin suggests, “Well, not _me_ ,” He says with a laugh, “I don't have to eat, but you should all be famished!”

“Another great idea!” Kenobi says as his stomach growls hungrily.

“If...” Hux says, “If I could take Prince Ben for a brief moment before lunch...”

“Of course you may.” Ben says with a nod.

“Very well. We shall see you there, then.” Kenobi says.

Oola leans in and gives Ben a quick peck on the cheek, “Don't be too late.”

Ben smiles, but Hux can tell, thank everlasting, that it's merely a polite smile, “Of course, Your Highness. I won't be long at all.”

 

\----

 

“Yes?” Ben asks when he is alone with Hux.

Hux pauses, not saying a word. Well, there are no words to be said. Not now. There is only instinct.

Hux grabs Ben's arm a little harshly, causing Ben to exclaim in slight surprise. Gently, Hux pulls _his_ prince close for an eager kiss on the lips. Upon the first touch, everything in the world seems to melt around Hux, and his pent up negativity seems to disperse into nothing but thin air. Ben's aura is so calming and warm, Hux wishes he can be close to Ben _all_ the time. It frustrates him to know that it can't happen—not yet. Hux softly pushes Ben against the wall, his hand tangled in Ben's beautiful hair, his other hand resting modestly on Ben's midriff.

Hux lets his teeth come into play, but he is careful not to put a single bruise on Ben's person. Hux is gentle in biting Ben's lower lip, causing Ben to shudder and moan softly—nearly erotically—which makes goosebumps appear underneath Hux's garments. Hux continues to give more soft, passionate kisses which Ben returns with mirroring passion.

Hux's fingertips butterfly over Ben's jawline, admiring the way Ben's warm cheeks seem to glow a pale rose whenever Hux is near. Hux pulls back to stare at Ben, who's eyes are close and mouth slightly parted. Hux grins, loving the way Ben's soft panting tickles his skin, driving chills down his spine.

Ben's eyes open slightly, the chocolate brown orbs looking to Hux with slight, subtle lust. Ben grins, and Hux smiles back, leaning in to nuzzle his nose into Ben's neck. Ben gasps, then laughs, letting his nose rest in Hux's hair. Hux can't help but feel a little overwhelmed with some kind of gayness, so he laughs too, pleased.

“So...is that what you wanted to tell me?” Ben asks throatily, stroking Hux's shoulder lovingly.

Hux grins, feeling his cheeks grow warm, and he responds, whispering in Ben's ear, “Well...I suppose, yes.”

 

\----

 

The night is unusually quick to come. Dinner remained uneventful, although everyone seemed a little more on edge, even Hux himself.

But now, the night was calm. It's the late hours of night and the whole castle is asleep. Save for Anakin, of course, who has returned to the nether earlier this evening. And Hux. Hux was still very much awake.

Ben is sleeping soundly in Hux's bed, his face nuzzled deeply in Hux's pillow. Hux spares his prince a glance every now and then, sometimes smiling to himself for no reason. Hux himself is still working on that damned chip. Nothing seems to be working, which distresses Hux. Maybe he does need Mitaka's help, but it's too late to ask the young Captain _now_.

Hux's fingers furiously fly over the keyboard, a steady tapping sound resonating softly inside the room. Hux only stops when Ben begins to stir with a low moan, turning over to lay on his back. Hux keeps his eyes on him for a moment, his breath held inside his lungs.

“Why are you still awake and not here with me?” Ben mumbles incoherently, fling his arm to the vacated space on Hux's bed, “Forrest...”

Hux sighs, turning his attention back to the code for the chip. Lazily typing in several more pieces of code, he responds, “I have to get this code cracked before it becomes too late.”

Ben 'hmphs,' turning his back towards Hux, “Yeah, but late for what?”

“To keep you safe,” Hux says.

“Hmm, don't you ever get tired of protecting everything?” Ben mutters, turning back to Hux, his eyes slightly open, “I mean, I know you _love_ me, but...” Ben doesn't continue, and he closes his eyes, seemingly to drifting away to sleep.

Hux looks to him for a moment, standing up and reaching to pull the covers back over Ben's shoulder. He leans in to whisper into Ben's ear, “But what?”

Ben opens one of his eyes, a small smile perking the corner of his lips.

“You need to rest _sometime_.” Ben says, “I've been waiting for hours now.”

Hux nips the tip of Ben's ear, chuckling softly, “Oh, really?”

“Yeah.” Ben says, closing his eye before asking in a mumble, “What time is it?”

Hux rises to look at the clock on his desk.

“Two.” Hux says, putting his face back into Ben's hair.

Ben grabs his arms with surprising agility and pulls Hux into bed with him whether he liked it or not. Hux, however, doesn't protest. He actually finds himself liking Ben's warm, gentle hand pressing on his chest, pushing him onto the cool bedsheets.

“Isn't that better?” Ben continues to mutter as he sets his nose onto Hux's chest.

 _Yes,_ Hux thinks rather fondly as he smiles and plays around with Ben's hair like he would a loose strand on his outfit's sleeve, _I really do like this better_.

As a matter of fact, it's only a matter of time before Hux finds himself forgetting about his job in general.

 _Ben has a strange way of making me forget everything, for some reason_. Hux thinks with an inward laugh. And Hux knows for a fact that he is not a forgetful person. With another laugh, Hux thinks, _Would it be too much to consider Ben the equivalent to heaven_?

“No.” Ben says.

Hux taps him on the shoulder lightly in a teasing gesture and he grins, “Stop answering my rhetorical questions.”

Ben peeks a glance towards Hux, “Yeah, but you _like_ it.”

Hux hugs Ben, closing his eyes, “I love _you_.”

Ben responds with a curt snort, but stays otherwise silent for the next passing minutes. Hux, under the silence, soon finds himself dozing off, lolling his head from side-to-side. The light on his desk is still on, and he wants to shut it off, but it's become pretty clear that Ben is asleep. For some weird, creepy reason, Hux came to realize that Ben's steady, throaty breathing meant he was asleep.

Hux closes his eyes, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips.

He'll deal with it tomorrow. Ben was with him. That's what matters.

 

\----

 

Much to his own happiness, Hux is not awoken by a loud knock at his door. Instead, Ben's feathery touches stroking his cheek makes him stir. Before being completely awake, Hux thought he was being caressed by an angel...and he was, partially.

Hux opens his eyes to the most beautiful sight in the galaxy—well, to him anyway. _How many times am I going to repeat that?_

Hux smiles, reaching over to touch the soft, inky waves of Ben's hair. Ben mirrors that smile, putting his hand over Hux's. Hux sighs, closing his eyes in peace.

“Did you sleep well?” Ben asks.

“Yes.” Hux says without much hesitation, “Better than I ever have. Well, since a while, anyway.”

Ben chortles, “Of course you would say that. And by a 'while,' you mean yesterday or something?”

Hux laughs, opening his eyes partially to share a playfully incredulous look with Ben. Ben doesn't say much, but he continues to gently touch Hux's cheek.

“And you?” Hux asks, leaning his head closer to Ben, “Did you sleep well?”

A short hesitation, “...Yes.” Ben says, smiling to quickly cover up a flash of...well, something very bad. Hux narrows his eyes, worried that it might be... _fear_.

“Is everything alright?” Hux asks.

Ben titters, “Yes, of course. I just need to talk to Anakin, but we don't have to worry about that now.”

“What happened?” Hux asks, snatching Ben's hand and stroking the top with his thumb.

“Nothing.” Ben insists, turning away, “I told you, I need to talk to Anakin. It was just a nightmare.”

“A _premonition_.” Hux corrects, feeling irritated that Ben wasn't telling him _anything_.

 _Where is our trust?_ Hux thinks as an unwanted feeling brews in his stomach, _We can't establish trust if either one of us is in the dark_.

“Unless I'm holding your hand. I can pull you to the light.” Ben says, rudely responding to Hux's personal thoughts.

But all Hux does is sigh, obviously in disapproval.

“It doesn't matter.” Hux says, “None of this does, but it would be comforting to know you're not doing anything reckless.” Ben opens his mouth, but Hux cuts him off, “Because I know you're capable of doing anything, and more, but I need you to promise me.”

“Promise you- yes, of course I promise. Nothing reckless.” Ben says, “Unless it's to protect you.”

“You...you can't do that!”

“We'll protect _each other_.” Ben fixes quickly, “Because we both know it's useless to argue about who will protect who when we would both be reckless to do so.” Ben says, “Love travels both ways. So does trust.”

Hux closes his mouth because he finds what Ben said to be very true, leaving no room for argument.

“I hate how you make it impossible for me to disagree.” Hux says, putting on a fake pout.

Ben grins, “I'm glad.”

“Although, I would still like to know what you intend to do...and what your premonition was.” Hux says.

Ben sighs, “I know, I know. And you will know, too, all in good time.” Ben says, “Whether I like it or not.”

 

\----

 

Hux spends the rest of his morning in his room working on the chip. Hux has managed to pass several levels of security, but it seems to _never end_. Not even with the helpful aid of Captain Mitaka, who stood at his side.

 _I suppose this is to be expected,_ Hux thinks with a sour chuckle, _Of course the Order would implement extreme security measures_.

“No, wait, sir,” Mitaka says, leaning over the desk to re-type several lines of code, “This would make more sense, especially in the First Order, sir.”

“Of course.” Hux reaches for his coffee, taking it by the rim and sipping the beverage, “We should be getting there soon. We're making progress.”

Suddenly, a screen pops up, making Mitaka jolt back in surprise.

“I-Is this it?” Mitaka asks in surprise, “It looks like we need some kind of pass-code- no, wait...” Mitaka squints, leaning back over Hux's shoulder.

“A new pass-code...” Hux says, reading the tiny script, “Captain...what did you do?”

“I believe I inputted the proper code, which let us in as administrators. I suppose now we should create a new password.” Mitaka says, a small smile forming on his lips.

Hux doesn't think much and types in a complicated set of numbers; that's what most of his passwords were anyway. Hux writes it down on paper, too, so he could give the chip to General Kenobi later. There is a brief loading screen. Hux glances to Mitaka, an excited grin on his face.

When the chip is finally read, many files pop up, all with binary-looking names and passwords to protect them. Hux's smile fades, and he sighs, feeling exhausted already at the sight of the work needed to be done.

“At least we got in.” Hux says, but that doesn't do much to relieve his stress.

“Maybe there's an easier way,” Mitaka says, “We are administrators, after all. I think we can change the passwords, or remove them completely, too.” Mitaka says, “And if you don't want to do it, sir, I would be more than happy to.”

“No. I wouldn't want you to...” Hux inhales, “Become overwhelmed.”

“I won't, sir. I was at the top of my class when it came to computers.” Mitaka says, “It will be a challenge, but it won't be impossible.”

Hux ejects the chip from his datapad and carefully hands it to Mitaka, “Very well. Whatever you do, do _not_ impair it in any way. And don't lose it! The _galaxy_ is counting on it!”

Mitaka takes it just as carefully, a determined look on his face, “I won't, sir. Thank you, sir.”

 

\----

 

Hux makes his way downstairs, especially to talk to Kenobi, and Ben, if he can find him. After all, all Ben told Hux was that he was going to talk to Anakin.

What Hux doesn't expect is to see—no, _hear_ Ben as soon as he sets his foot on the last step.

“-would be willing to do anything for me. Death seems to be a minor consequence!” Ben sobs, “I can't stand by. I refuse to!”

“But you shouldn't have to be forced to die in his place.” Anakin says, “If your premonition is true and you do fall into the Supreme Leader's grasps, what else is there to do?”

“I _saw_ what Snoke did. I _saw what Snoke did_.” Ben grits through his teeth.

At that same moment, something fragile hits the sandstone wall.

“I felt it.” Ben says, his voice tight, “I felt the pain. The agony.” Ben's voice drips lower into a new form of sadness. Into a tone Hux has never hear in his life. “I heard...last thoughts.”

There is silence, except for the small shudders exhaled from Ben's lips.

“ _Don't cry....I always be with you._ ”

At that moment, Hux turns and rushes up the stairs with no hesitations. On the way there, he accidentally bumps into Kenobi, who was heading down to meet with Anakin.

“General Kenobi!” Hux says, his voice shaky, “I would like to inform that the chip is readable, but we need to disable the passwords to enter the information.”

Kenobi grins, “Well, that's wonderful news! We're finally a step forward in the fight against the Order.” Kenobi scrunches his eyebrows together, “But...why the distressed look? Is...something troubling you?”

“I...” Hux starts, but then he pauses, fixing his expression, “No, sir. Nothing at all.”

Kenobi sighs and shakes his head, “Soon, you're going to have to learn that being true to your feelings isn't a bad thing.”

Hux sighs, too, “I know, sir.”

“Good.” Kenobi nods, “I suppose I'll be seeing you later.”

Hux doesn't say anything but nods in acknowledgment. Long after Kenobi is gone, Hux is still on the steps, not sure what to do.

 _I have to clear my mind_ , Hux thinks.

However, he can't get those words out of his head. And Ben. Hux simply _can't_ get Ben's tone out of his head. Hux sits down, feeling very upset. What can he do? It's simply that. There's nothing he can do. Maybe that's what frustrates him the most. Ben will be alone, and it will be because of him.

 

\----

 

“General Hux?”

Hux is nudged awake by a gentle hand. His mind is a little foggy and his vision partly blurry, but Hux soon realizes that he is still on the steps and that Mitaka is looming over him.

“General Hux, are you well?” Mitaka asks with clear worry.

Hux moans softly, “Yeah...” Hux grimaces as he pushes himself off the wall, “I must have fallen asleep.”

Mitaka helps the tired General up, “Oh. I was worried something was wrong.”

“Well...” Hux says, but he quickly shakes his head, “Nevermind. Do you need me for anything? Any news about the chip?”

“No, sir. I was just going to grab a bite to eat.”

“Alright.”

“I think you should come, too, sir.” Mitaka says, “You must be hungry.”

“Not exactly.” Hux says, “But, having nothing to do, I will accompany you.”

“Besides, maybe you need a break. You should go for a walk.” Mitaka suggests, “It might clear your mind a little.”

Hux nods, not sure if he _will_ go on a walk but he half-heartily agrees, “I guess so. It doesn't seem like too bad of an idea.”

“It is a beautiful day,” Mitaka says, “If you want, I can tell Ben for you.”

Hux sighs, “I'll do it. Thank you, Captain, for your help.”

“You're welcome, sir. It truly is my pleasure.” Mitaka says, “Let's go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay another update!! Now we're moving forward huehuehue...
> 
> Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you had a wonderful Valentines!


	7. Mother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the desert may end up on a cliffhanger...

Hux takes his time to regain a peace of mind. The sun is burning his skin, but it feels rejuvenating. The arid desert air burns his nose, but he doesn't mind it. The blowing sand softly pricks his cheeks and collects in his lashes. No doubt his hair his just as sandy.

Hux abandons the town of Mos Eisley to walk out into the true desert; nothing but sand and the occasional succulent. Of course, Hux is wandering into the direction of a special place— _his_ special place: the Plain of Whispers. It's not like he wants to communicate with spirits or anything—he wasn't in the mood—but the plain gave him a sense of security and replenished his bravery.

Once he arrives, Hux settles against one of the flat boulders. He relaxes his shoulders and leans his head on the rock, kneading the soft sand. Hux found that gripping the sand helped him calm down.

The plain is silent.

After only a few minutes, Hux feels himself begin to drift off, even though he had already slept not an hour ago! Nevertheless, the sun's heat is simply too relaxing, Hux thinks. His half-lidded eyes slip shut. After all, sleep might help clear his mind further.

That is until he hears a whisper.

He peeks open one eye, expecting to find Anakin or someone similar to appear in front of him, but... nothing. Hux frowns, but shrugs it off.

“ _Forrest_.”

Hux leaps to his feet at an instance, his heart beating wildly. There are only a selective few who know his first name, including Ben, his father, and his mother—and that's what unsettles him. The voice is clearly feminine.

Hux dares utter out, “M-mother?”

There is a...whitish- well, it's hard to describe. It looks like fire, but that can easily be a trick of the eye.

“ _Yes_.”

Hux blinks, his eyes wide, “H-how...I thought...you...”

Slowly, a figure forms from the white fire-like spirit. There, his mother stands, and Hux is in awe. Never before has this happened to him. _Why now?_

“ _For the first time in a long time, I heard a voice_.” Said his mother, her gentle facial features coming into focus. Hux stops breathing when her warm eyes meet his. “ _A distressed voice calling to me in the nether_.”

“...What?” Hux manages to choke out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, “Who's cries?... mine?”

His mother smiles, lifting her hand over her mouth. She nods with a small sniffle.

“ _My, how you've grown. You're so handsome._ ” She says, tears also wetting her cheeks, “ _I haven't seen you since you were a small boy._ ” She pauses, “ _I've almost forgotten how green your eyes were._ ”

Hux sob-laughs—something like that—and he slowly takes a step towards the manifestation of his late mother. She opens her arms, gesturing him to come forward. He does without hesitance.

Being in his mother's arms brings back some childhood nostalgia. Hux feels safe in his mother's arms and at this point, Hux knows everything will be okay.

“ _What's been troubling you, Forrest?_ ” His mother asks.

Hux pauses to think, but he can't think of anything to be distressed about.

“Everything.” He says with an exhausted sigh, “We're on the brink of war. There's the threat of the First Order. My fiance—the prince—is in grave danger and I- I just...there's no break to this nightmare.”

“ _Shh...shh_ ,” Hux's mother shushes.

She begins stroking his back and shoulders. Hux sighs, closing his eyes.

“ _Tell me about the prince_ ,” His mother says.

“Oh...he's...you'd love him, mother.” Hux says, feeling happy inside, “He's so smart and brave and generous. I've never met anybody like him before. He's so beautiful, mother, with his brown eyes and black hair.”

“And where is he now?” She asks, still stroking his head.

“At the Tatooinian Palace. It is the safest place, after all. So, of course that's where he'd be.” Hux says.

And at that very moment, Hux feels a strange, unpleasant feeling grow in his stomach. As if something is wrong. _Very_ wrong.

“Oh, the Palace?” The mother says, her hands now harshly gripping Hux's shoulder.

Hux tries to pull back, but his mother won't let him. That's when Hux realizes _he isn't holding his deceased mother_. Hux freezes.

The smell of rotting flesh and mould fill Hux's nostrils. Retching, Hux lurches himself back, but there a chilling laugh as his attempts are futile. The spirit in his arms is no longer a spirit, but a concoction of cold flesh and bony skin. Hux looks up. His heart either drops to his feet or stops beating, but he doesn't know what to think when he is face-to-face with Snoke.

He would scream, but that would be contrary to his bravery.

“Did you miss me,” Snoke puts a corpse-like hand on Hux's throat, “ _Forrest_?” His black bead-like eyes show no emotions as his mouth curls into a malicious grin.

Frozen in fear, Hux can do nothing as Snoke lifts him from the ground and proceeds to choke him. Hux gasps for air, and that's when he comes back to his senses. Among strangled gasps of air, Hux struggles. Snoke laughs again.

“Look at you, squirming like a bug. You know what we do to pests, especially those in the way of my plan, don't you?” Snoke applies more pressure to Hux's windpipe, “They get _crushed_.”

Hux chokes, his eyes wide and mouth open in a desperate attempt to get air back into his system.

 _No_...Hux thinks as his vision becomes speckled with black spots, _I must...fight..._

Another thought pops into his head. _Ben_. Hux hated himself for giving away the location of his beloved. Why did he have to be so stupid...? To think that he will be the cause of the capture of his loved one....it hurt him more than Snoke's tight grip on his throat.

Hux closes his eyes as his consciousness begins to slip away. He thinks of Ben. His beautiful Ben. He would do anything for him. But nothing can be done now, well, nothing he can do.

And that's the last thing Hux thinks before he blacks out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is...yes, I left you on a cliffhanger! Better stay tuned until next update...huehuehue...  
> (Any comments? Suggestions? Don't be shy! ^.^)


	8. Recklessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux goes to save Ben, but all doesn't go as planned...

Hux gasps for air, his lungs burning as oxygen begins recirculating in his system. His vision is blurred and disoriented. Feeling the soft sand shifting beneath him, Hux realizes he is still on Tatooine, presumably at the Plain of Whispers—he didn't expect Snoke to take him with him.

Oh, Snoke!

Hux hurriedly tries to get up on his feet, but a strong hand pushes him back on the sand. Hux, stunned, stops moving. _W..what. W-was that...Snoke_?

“Don't try to get up.” A bitter voice mutters, “I just revived you from suffocation.”

Hux looks to his side, where the voice originated, and he is relieved albeit confused when he sees it's only a Knight of Ren, Phonoi.

“What?” Hux asks, eying the maroon-haired in slight shock, “What- what are you doing here?”

“I just told you,” Phonoi says, glancing to him, and then to his own hand on Hux's shoulder, “I revived you.”

“I...” Hux swallowed, wiping away the dampness on his forehead, “I died?”

“Well,” Phonoi grimaced, “Nearly.”

“W-Where's Ben? Where's Snoke!?” Hux panics, once more trying to get up, but once more getting pushed back by Phonoi.

“I'm not finished healing you.” Phonoi says.

“To hell with that!” Hux shoves Phonoi away from him, “Where's Ben?!”

Phonoi's expression turns cross, but he doesn't continue to repress Hux, “The Knights will handle it.” Phonoi says, “The castle was attacked, yes. Ben was taken, but not without a fight. No doubt the Knights are apprehending Snoke now.”

“I- I have to go to the palace,” Hux says as he rose from his feet, only to stumble onto the sand again.

“You haven't completely regained your strength yet. I was lucky I found you alive,” Phonoi says, strongly gripping under Hux's shoulder to put him on his feet.

“I don't care,” Hux grits, keeping a hold on Phonoi's arm to steady himself, “I need to get to the palace—or get me to Snoke. He's going to hurt Ben—or worse!”

“I'm not against that,” Phonoi says, hoisting Hux up on his shoulder.

“Hey!” Hux growls, struggling.

“If we're going to catch Snoke, we're going to have to stop wasting time waiting for you.” Phonoi points out, and it makes Hux seethe because Phonoi is somewhat right.

“How did you find me?” Hux asks as the Knight begins to trot on the sand—not in the direction of the palace—more towards the Cuevas Eterna.

“ I like to keep tabs on those I'm trying to protect,” Phonoi explains.

“And yet, you can't do anything when it comes to protecting Ben,” Hux growls, but he doesn't know whether it's a comment to himself or Phonoi.

Phonoi doesn't respond.

“Why did you decide to help me, then?” Hux asks.

“I'm a healer.” Phonoi says, “Ben came to us—me—in distress, which was, I believe, at the time you were attacked.”

“...Ben...sent you...then?” Hux guesses, but he is sure he is correct.

“Yes.” Phonoi nods, stumbling a little when he steps into a soft spot in the sand.

The two walk in silence for a while.

Until Phonoi stops.

“Hey! What are you-”

Phonoi shushes him abruptly, and that's when Hux can hear it too.

There are sounds of metal-on-metal, mixed in with grunts of effort. Phonoi ducks behind a boulder, setting Hux down. He peeks over the edge of the rock to get a look, and so does Hux.

Snoke is standing in the middle of the setting, and the Knights of Ren are surrounding him, lunging at him but never touching him. No, instead, Snoke throws them out of range with a wave of his hand. Hux gasps when he sees Ben in his grip—well, Force-grip, too far away to get saved. Hux admires the flare of hatred in Ben's eyes, but he knows Ben can't do anything.

Rolling up his sleeves, Hux starts to dash to Ben, but he is taken by his collar and yanked back harshly.

“Are you insane?!” Phonoi shout-whispers, “You'll get caught in two seconds flat!”

Hux growls, making an effort to keep his voice down, “Why? Because Snoke?”

“ _Yes_!” Phonoi replies, “Look, there's no way you're getting him unless we can draw Snoke away. We need to keep the element of surprise, you see.”

Hux nods, but he wants nothing that to have Ben in safety. Just by looking at his Love bound by one's malice sends a wretched feeling into his heart. Hux grips the soft edges of the boulder, which somewhat helps the feeling of wanting to save Ben.

“We need to-”

Just as Phonoi begins to speak, there is a loud explosion, which cuts off the maroon-haired Knight. Moments after, a Knight of Ren flies over Hux and Phonoi's head, landing harshly on his shoulder onto a low-lying rock in the sand, unmoving.

Phonoi winces, and he turns to Hux, recomposing his neutral expression.

“We need to act fast. The longer it takes, the more winded the Knights will become, and we don't know how much more Snoke can endure.” Phonoi says. He pauses, but then nods, “You'll go and save Ben and I'll try to attack from the front to keep him distracted.” Phonoi says, “I'm going to block your mind so Snoke can't feel you.”

“Fine. Let's just hurry.” Hux says nervously.

Phonoi looks back to Snoke, a club suddenly in his hand, and he looks to Hux.

“Now!” He shout-whispers, hopping on top of the boulder to jump down onto Snoke below.

Hux sprints down hill to Ben as soon as Phonoi utters the word. The sand gets into his eyes and he is surprisingly out of breath, but full of adrenaline and determination. When Hux is out of his the hiding spot, Ben immediately gains his attention. Hux's heart lurches with joy when a relieved smile curls on Ben's lips.

Hux races to where Ben is, which is a big relief. Ben is nearly in his grasps!

“Hux!” Ben shout-whispers to him, “You're here,” He begins to sob softly over his own words, “You're okay. Why-why are you here? You could get hurt. You shouldn't be here!”

“I came to save you!” Hux says.

“But-! You can't...!” Ben struggles against his invisible restraints, “You need the Force, or- you need to go! You're in grave danger.”

“I'm not leaving without you!”

“So, Hux...I see you've survived.”

Hux freezes.

“Hux, run!” Ben squeaks, gasping as his eyes widen and he begins choking for air.

“Leave him alone!” Hux roars, lunging to Snoke, the fire of hatred clear in his emerald-green eyes.

Snoke halts him mid-air with a raise of his palm, and he tuts, “I don't think so.”

Snoke throws an unconscious Phonoi aside with the rest of the Knights, and turns to Hux.

“I've been waiting for you.” Snoke grins, “It just occurred to me how important you are to the success of my plan.”

“I'm not going to let you use Ben.”

Snoke sighs, a malicious grin still on his face, “Of course you aren't. You are simply going to _make_ Ben be used.”

Hux glare to Snoke with the most defiant look he can muster, “No.”

“Oh?” Snoke tilts his head, chuckling a little, “No, is that right? I don't suppose you've realized I have Ben.” Snoke lifts his hand to the body behind Hux and his clawed, boney fingers draw in. “I could use him to my advantage, of course.”

Ben cries out in pain, and Hux turns to Ben, adrenaline fresh in his system.

“Ben!” Hux says, taking a step closer, only to be withheld by some invisible force. “No!” Hux struggles, “Ben!”

Snoke's heavy breath is hot on his ear.

“Do you see that you have no choice?” Snoke hisses, “Do you want to see him feel pain...?”

“No,” Hux whimpers, “Leave...just leave Ben alone...”

Snoke relaxes his hand and Ben is left shuddering, hair stuck on his damp forehead.

“It would be easier this way...” Snoke's raspy voice says, “You are all I need. It'd be a pity to cause any...unnecessary bloodshed.” Snoke looks to the fallen Knights of Ren.

“I can't let you take Ben,” Hux says, turning towards Snoke, “You can take me. You can take _me_ , but you can't harm Ben.”

“You are the device that makes this plan _work_. Ben is who I truly need.” Snoke points out, “Without Ben, you are useless to me.” Snoke grins.

Suddenly, Snoke is nowhere in sight. Hux whips himself around, fear of Ben's safety rising in his throat.

“I suppose I'll just take him and be on my way.” Snoke says.

“No!” Hux exclaims, “Take me, too!”

“Hux...no...” Ben whines, “No...”

“Take you?” Snoke chuckles, “So you can kill me easily?”

“So I can be with Ben!”

“You're that dedicated? Willing even to kill yourself?” Snoke's black eyes gleam in curiosity.

“Yes!” Hux says, “Yes, anything for Ben!”

Snoke hums, as if to think, “Interesting. I suppose you won't be an issue. After all, you have nothing to use against me.”

Snoke reaches with his corpse-like hand and places a solid grip on Hux's shoulder.

With a wicked grin, Snoke says, “The darkness welcomes you.”

In the next second, Hux, Ben and Snoke are gone from where they once stood.

\-----

Hux closes his eyes before he can observe his environment, afraid to know what lies before him. _No,_ he says, _I need to be strong for Ben_. He opens his eyes, trying hard to stay brave. Hux imagines the last time Ben was captured by Snoke. _He must have been so scared_.

The room is brighter than Hux thought it would be, but not any less black. Deep black tile line the floor and the walls, even, The only light source is from the candles lined on either side of the wall. Hux's eyes travel to Snoke, who is sitting on a tall, throne-like chair with an amused grin.

“We're not even scratching the surface,” Snoke says, stroking his chin, “I have yet to show you the room I'm holding Ben in.”

Hux perks in alert, looking around to see if Ben truly _is_ taken. As expected, Snoke's words are true—Ben is nowhere to be found. Hux snaps his head to glare to Snoke.

“Where is he?”

“Somewhere I can make use of him. You see, this... _station_...can be powered by kyber crystals, you see, but I have a more useful idea.”

“A _death star_?” Hux nearly chokes, “ _You built a death star_?”

“Indeed. For more mobile than that which was once called Starkiller Base, a base which was capable of destroying systems, but obliterated before use. A pity.” Snoke says with a pseudo-sigh. He smirks, “Continuing, you should view this as an experiment of sorts, you see. Death Stars run on kyber crystals, but this one will run more efficiently on raw _Force_ found in the midi-chlorians. Which is where-”

“Ben comes into play...” Hux's eyes widen.

Snoke grins cruelly, “Yes.”

“You plan on using Ben to power the station.”

“I was originally going to use the Knights of Ren, but that's when I found that it was actually Ben who _nearly_ had a higher midi-chlorian count than that of the Knights combined.” Snoke says, “To have that power and to be able to use it...it truly is a gift. He is very much like his grandfather.”

“But...this is just a Death Star! You can't rule the world with just _one Death Star_!” Hux points out, “That would be like...controlling _a_ _million_ sheep with one shepherd!”

“That is unless the force of the one powering the station matches equivalently to the power of the sun!” Snoke exclaims, “Which then makes it-”

“A miniature Starkiller Base.” Hux gasps, “But...that's not possible...”

“Well, it is just an experiment.” Snoke says, “Why don't we try and see if it works?”

“No...”

Snoke is quick to grab Hux's arm, and Hux yelps as he is pulled out of the dark room.

The hall is just as dark. Hux, at least, feels relieved to be out of that dark room. It's maybe because the malicious cloud the hung in the atmosphere. Or, he realizes, maybe he's head to where Ben is being held captive. Hopefully.

Snoke says not a word when his tight grip lead Hux to a pit-like room that is nearly completely white. The sudden change in contrast hurts Hux's eyes. Blinking several times to adjust, Hux looks around in curiosity. He notices that there are operational controls everywhere and there are at least five tables of medical equipment. More importantly, Hux's breathing stop in his throat when he sees Ben, unconscious in the middle of the room. Hux also noticed Ben's slightly awkward position; that is due to his arms and legs being restrained by bulky chains. Simply the sight of Ben makes Hux's anger roar to life again.

Snoke chuckles, as if he knows of Hux's anguish—if he does, Snoke doesn't tell Hux—and he lets go of Hux's wrist. Seemingly floating down the flights of stairs, at an instant, he is at Ben's side.

Hux follows Snoke, almost _flying_ down the stairs without a hesitation to get to Ben. Hux collapses next to Ben, grasping his poor prince's robes and caressing his cheeks and hair.

“Oh, Ben,” Hux murmurs, not caring for Snoke's presence.

Ben stirs, turning his head away, but not fully wakening.

“Oh,” Snoke fake-gasps, clutching his heart, or where his heart should be, “Isn't love beautiful?”

Hux ignores the dry remark and continues to focus on the most precious person to ever enter his life. He presses several kisses onto Ben's forehead, nose, and cheeks, wanting to pour his everything into every kiss so Ben would remember them when Hux doesn't have a chance to show his love.

“I love you,” Hux whispers softly into Ben's ear.

Ben hums softly—a sound that warms Hux's heart—and that's when Hux's pulls back, but never tears his gaze away from Ben.

“You see, for the power of the Force to be utilized, it must come willingly from the Force-user.” Snoke says, “And, of course, Ben won't _let me_ use his power, so I plan to force him so he has to oblige to my wishes.”

“You can't just _force_ Ben, either.” Hux points out, “Ben isn't that weak-willed. He'll fight you.”

Snoke chuckles almost gleefully, “I know. And that's where you come in. I doubt he'll resist if I start hurting you. It's a shame you mean so much to him...same for you.”

“Fine! You can hurt me all you want, but I will always protect Ben!” Hux says, standing up and glaring to Snoke defiantly.

Snoke tuts, “Don't you see you have no choice?”

Snoke moves Hux aside with the Force. Hux gasps loudly, and he tries to lurch himself back beside Ben, but he is unable to move.

“No!” Hux struggles.

Snoke kneels down to Ben, creepily brushing away stray locks from the prince's face. Ben shudders away, curling himself into a tighter ball.

Snoke curls his fingers slowly, and that's when Ben jolts awake, screaming at the sudden agony. Hux feels as if his heart was stabbed just at that moment.

The moment Ben is awake, Snoke relaxes his hand, and Ben stops freaking out, left only in whimpers.

“Ah, it's good to know you're awake. Did you have a nice rest, my prince?” Snoke taunts evilly.

Ben grunts, gripping his head with one hand, “Wh-what...?”

Ben's brown eyes find Hux, and they widen in shock. Hux looks to him worriedly.

“You came?” Ben squeaks, horrified, “No...Forrest, no...”

“What planet should we start with, then?” Snoke interrupts, “Tatooine? Alderaan? I ought to blow up all the planets so _none_ of your little friends remain.” Snoke hisses. He grips Ben by the hair, forcing the pained younger to look at him, “And to think that you will be the cause of your family's death. Your friends' death.” Snoke looks to Hux, “ _His_ death.”

“I...” Ben sobs, “I don't understand!”

“Simple.” Snoke says, releasing Ben, “I'm going to use you as a weapon. I'm going to use you to destroy everything you've every cherished, and it will all be crushed into nothingness.” Snoke pauses, “When the time is right, I'll dispose of you. Graciously. But only when _I_ am the leader of all those who consent to my rule. Me, the all-powerful Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“Impossible!” Hus sneers, his eyes murderous, “I'll never let you use Ben!”

Snoke laughs, “Yet, here you are! _Unable to stop me_.” Snoke turns away, a sickening grin on his face, “I am excited to see how this will go. This is most likely the last time you will see each other.”

The words sends shivers of horror down Hux's spine and he shakes his head in denial. _That cannot be true._ At that very moment, Hux feels the restrictions of the Force letting him go, and he collapses to the ground with heavy breath.

“Please, say your goodbyes.” Snoke encourages evilly, “Death is so much more satisfying when it is meaningful.”

Hux crawls to his feet and scowls to Snoke. He reaches for his weapon, but Snoke quickly curls his fingers in Ben's direction, which makes the helpless prince begin to choke.

Hux moves his hand away, and Snoke releases Ben with a triumphant smirk. Hux doesn't stop glaring.

“Don't tempt me.” Snoke warns albeit playfully.

Hux's hand twitches, but he runs over to Ben's side, hovering over him and caressing his cheeks. Ben doesn't look conscious to Hux, but the warm smile on his face begged to differ.

“Forrest.” Ben said, holding the hand on his cheek, “Come closer. Rest your forehead onto mine.”

Hux tries to stop the tears, but he can't resist succumbing to the dreadful, but relieving feeling of being close to Ben again.

“Ben,” Hux says as he does what Ben requested of him, “What is it?”

Ben shushes him, his eyes still closed. Hux, again, obliges, and he closes his eyes as well.

“I love you.” Hux murmurs, holding Ben tighter.

“Shh.”

At that very moment, a hot feeling rushes from his head to his feet, and Hux jolts back as if he had just been slapped.

“What-” Hux gasps, his head feeling light, “What was that?”

Ben opens his eyes and doesn't stop smiling. He doesn't say anything and only pat Hux on the shoulder.

“Be safe.” He said with a hiccup, tears in his eyes as well.

“N-No! Ben, please! Don't do anything reckless! Ben-”

“Hux.” Ben closed his eyes.

Ben's voice rang in his head, _Remember those on Tatooine. Remember the Knights. If they find you, find them. You will see what I mean_.

“Ben?!”

“That's enough!” Snoke growled angrily, grabbing Hux by the arm, “You're coming with me!”

And, in an instant, Ben was gone from Hux's view.

 _I love you, Ben_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED!! That's right, peeps!! I updated!! Finally!!  
> Okay, so the reason why I haven't been as active on here is b/c I sorta fallen out of Star Wars. I'm back into Vocaloid and Legend of Zelda, HOWEVER, I still do plan to finish what I started!! Please hang on tight. It might be a while before the next update! Thank you to those who have kudoed and commented on this piece so far! :)


End file.
